Hold me when I'm sad
by WTFChocobos
Summary: With his dad in the hospital constantly, his mother dead, and his heart broken; Sora only finds the comfort he needs with men he's slept with. Will Riku be his new comfort?
1. Chapter 1

Riku sighed as he silently tapped his pen on his desk. Math seemed to be taking longer then usual. Even though he had been here for a week, he still couldn't wait to graduate and get the hell out of here. He wasn't a people person.

Last year of school and he was free to go where ever he wanted. Or, he could go to collage. Pfft, yeah right. He didn't care about good grades or getting a diploma. All he cared for was getting enough good grades to graduate.

If people left him alone, then everything would go a lot faster and smoother. Like I said, Riku was not a people person.

The only friend he has is none other than his math teacher. Demyx Corporal. He was a loud mouth, ocean blue-green eye, blond that kept him company when he needed it. His blond hair was in a somewhat mullet-Mohawk style.

But he backed off when he knew he was annoying or unnerving Riku. That's probably one of the reasons the silver haired god liked him a little. He was also a great person to talk to when having problems.

Apparently, the blond was gay and found out that Riku was gay also. That made the little ball of sunshine squeal like a little girl and annoy the hell out of the green eyed teenager.

And Riku still wonders why he accepted the blond's friendship. He would have gone for someone that disliked people as much as he did, like that one blond guy with spiky hair that defied all gravity and mysterious blue eyes that seemed to be searching your soul.

But the guy was too… scary to even go up and talk to him. He just has this evil era about him that seems to scare people away like bug repellent.

Or that one emo teacher. Zexion, was it? His small frame and quiet voice seemed harmless. But, this guy was no where near harmless when it came to school. Get on his bad side and you'll regret it.

So he'll just stay with Demyx. All the others were too annoying, too intimidating, or too peppy. Demyx was all three, but more balanced and controlled even though he could be a little too loud sometimes.

But everyone loved him. How could they not. Even the badass Riku couldn't help but feel attraction to him. That's probably why he was walking towards the blond's desk, right when the bell rings, to talk to him before his next class.

"Hello Riku," Demyx smiled his usual greeting, standing up behind his desk.

"Hey," the silver teenager nodded back.

"Are you doing anything tonight? Since it is the weekend, I thought you might have something to do. So I thought I might ask."

"Well, nothing comes to mind. Why? You want me to go to the Piston Shop with you again?" Riku smirked as Demyx blushed. "Sure, I was planning on going anyway. I want to see what little Spice is going to do tonight."

"Caught your eye, huh?"

"Of course. Lovely items always do. And you did say that every Friday he does something special, I want to see what it is."

"That's the spirit! Maybe you'll get lucky tonight."

"I hope so. I sure would like a piece of that ass. You bringing Zexion?"

"Of course I'm bringing Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "I'll come pick you up around seven. Your parents suspicious at all?"

"Sure and no. They think I'm having study group with a couple of friends so everything's cool. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble and loose you job."

"I knew you loved me!"

"Nah, all I love is the way you teach math. Pretty easy when you explain it that way."

Demyx pouted and shooed Riku away before he missed his next class, giving a small wave over his shoulder as he exited the classroom. The blond shook his head and smiled as the teenager left, sitting back down behind his desk and grading papers.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

"That's them dad. I'll probably be back late tonight," Riku waved goodbye to his dad, who was sitting on the couch reading his paper. He cat-like green eyes glanced up, silver hair covering his eyes.

"How late?" His gruff voice floated across the room, making Riku shiver. A small feminine laugh caused the silver hair teenager to relax as his mother came in from the kitchen. Her long cinnamon brown hair braided back, a couple of bangs slipping in front of her face, green eyes sparkling.

"Why Sephiroth," she started, shaking her head, "he's eighteen years old and able to take care of himself. Why must you constantly bug and prod him when he's old enough to move out of the house?"

"A little over protective I guess," Sephiroth replied, shaking his head as he folded his paper. "Arith, please tell me that you do mind our son going out constantly in a new city that could many dangers around the corner."

"Sephiroth," the woman, or Arith, warned, crossing her arms. "You go ahead son." She kissed her son's head good-bye and smiled as he left. Looking back at her husband, Arith glared and simply said. "No sex for two weeks."

* * *

"Took you long enough," Demyx snorted, his fingers tapping on the stirring wheel. Riku only waved it off and opened the back seat door to the blond's black Chevy truck, Zexion in the passenger seat. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Normal clothes. My parents are home for the night so I couldn't really dress up, plus, they were in the living room. And my dad got a little over protective. Luckily my mom doesn't mind me going out late at night," Riku replied.

"Sucks ass, doesn't it?" Demyx chuckled as he kept his eyes on the road, turning the wheel to the left into an alleyway. People and couples walked through it and entered a building with a black bald guy in the doorway.

"Yep. But ma's cool." The silver haired god grinned as he got out of the truck after Demyx parked off to the side of a building.

Zexion, so far, hadn't said anything as they got out of the truck and walked over to the line, which was waiting to get into the building. A fast beat came from the building, making Riku want to dance right then and there.

Finally, getting in front of the line, the bald man smiled and nodded for them to go ahead. Smiling back, Demyx entered the building and was instantly attacked by flashing lights and dancing bodies, which grinding into each other in some sexual dance.

The Piston Shop was a club. A gay club. And not just any gay club, it was also some sort of brothel. Their merchandize were oh so beautiful and teases. They tease on those circular platforms in the middle, or sides, of the room.

They danced or swung on poles in nothing but small shorts that barely cover their ass. Masks covered half their faces to keep them mysterious until one lucky guy gets to take them home. They smiled when some guy tucks several bills into their shorts and slapping them on the ass.

But one of those merchandize caught his eye the first time Riku came here. Spicy is what they called him, but he wasn't out in the open like these others were. He was saved for last as he did some sexy dance to even make a straight man hard. Then he calls out a name of some man that will take him home. Sometimes two. How he knew their names was a mystery to him.

Riku would like to be one of those men someday, maybe even now. He would like to fuck that spicy brunette as much as he could. But he would have to pay four hundred dollars to even sleep with the small brunette.

But Demyx did say that on Fridays, when Spicy did his specials, it was for free. Hopefully he would be called tonight.

Luckily he had been checked for any diseases before coming here. Anyone who isn't clean gets thrown out of here. So any man that wants to fuck Riku was clean. And the silver haired teen wouldn't mind getting fuck if he didn't get to fuck Spicy.

Though, Riku is a virgin. Big badass Riku is still a virgin. Sure he fucked tons of guy, but never been fucked himself. He wasn't afraid, no. He just picked guys that wanted to be bottom, and he usually was top.

Anyways, Riku made his way to the bar in the upper level of the club, which gave a great look out over the dancers and grinding bodies. He sat heavily on a high stool, grinning at the woman who happened to be the bartender for the night. She smiled back and stopped her chat with one of the other men at the bar to come to him.

"'Ello lad, what can I get for ya?" Her red lips twitched upwards as she noticed that he was alone, blue eyes sparkling. "Where're your other friends?" She smirked when he shrugged, moving some of her red bangs behind her ear. "Dumping your friends is a little mean, don't ya think?"

"They won't miss me; they have each other. Besides, I hope I get lucky to fuck Spicy tonight. And I'll just have a beer," the green eyed teen smirked back, leaning against the bar.

"Coming up." She turned her back to Riku and reached under the counter that was in front of her, taking out a beer as Riku took out his ID and several bucks. "Her you go lad. Watch the place for a moment, would ya?" She winked at him, gave his ID back, and got from behind the bar, putting a little distance between him and her as she took out a cell phone.

He only chuckled before taking a sip of his bear, loving the burning sensation that ran down his throat. He watched as the woman talked on the phone, biting her lip and smiling. She wire leather pants, a white blouse with a black vest, and leather high heeled boots. She was… hot.

(with the woman)

"Hey, it's Sherry. Ya, I got one. His name his Riku Hikaru. Oh ya, he's hot. Silver hair, ocean green eyes, and a hot muscular form. I know Spicy will like him." She bit her lip as the man on the other line thought it over. "Good. Give his name to Spicy."

She smirked as she snapped her phone closed and walked back to the bar. She smiled at Riku and winked. The silver haired teen gave a weary smile, lifting an eyebrow as the woman kept smirking.

"So, uh… what exactly happens in one of Spicy's specials?" He asked, downing the rest of his beer. He didn't seem to notice as Sherry's smirk grew.

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough," was all she said before going another man to refill his drink. She couldn't wait to watch the teen fuck the brunette in front of everyone fro free. Of course, the guy didn't know that.

Riku snorted and looked at his watch. _Almost 9:00. Spicy should be on any second now._ Just after he thought that, the larger platform lightened and out came the brunette that invaded his dreams, dancing and swaying on a pool.

A blue and white mask covered the lower half of his face, showing deep blue eyes and spiky, chocolate hair. Tan skin showed through his extra small shorts that seemed to go up like a thong, hips swaying teasingly, a smirk showing through his covered lips.

He grinded and moved up and down the pole as a fast tempo song started. Men whistled and wolf called as he shook his ass in front of the men below them. Some slapping his tan cheeks or simply running their hands over his tan globes.

Spicy moaned as they touched or slapped him, the viberator in him moving as the men made it move without their knowledge. He couldn't wait to be fucked and couldn't wait to be fucked by the man Sherry picked. Hopefully he's as good looking as she says the guy is.

Getting impatient, he pulled away from their hands and motioned for someone from the back to come up with his finger. A completely masked man strode up with a chair, giving Spicy a smack on the before leaving.

Everything went silent as the brunette stood away from the pole and next to the chair, waiting for him to call out a name. Spicy smirked as he took a minute to tease them, hearing the groans and moans from the waiting men.

His voice was loud and sweet as he called out a name, surprising the hell out of Riku. "Riku Hikaru." Blue eyes looked around, searching for the man that was supposed to fuck him in front of all these people.

In the corner of his eye, he saw movement coming from the upper balcony and watched as a silver haired man walked down the stairs, coming for him. Blue eyes widen at what he saw. The man was beautiful; like a Greek god.

Silver hair, green eyes, pale skin, and nice muscles. He was certainly a sight. The people the guy passed whistled and pinched his ass as the guy came on the stadium. But the guy in front of him was someone he knew but never met during this week. All Spicy could say was,

"Holy shit…"

* * *

First chapter done. Don't worry, it'd gonna get better. It went a little fast, I know. But I know I'll try and make the other chapters longer. Hope you like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes watched as the spicy brunette wiggled his ass and had his butt slapped and groped. Riku could see the eagerness in his eyes as he so much wanted to be fucked. He watched as Spicy moaned and gasped when the men below him touched him in the right ways.

Pulling away from the groping hands, the brunette motioned for someone to come forth with his finger; grinning when a completely masked man rolled in a chair next to Spicy. The man slapped the brunette's ass before walking back off the podium, earning a smirk from the boy.

Spicy leaned against the chair, teasing the men on who he was gonna call. From what Riku could see from the upper floor, the men were all hard and ready to know. But what really surprised him was the brunette calling his name.

"Riku Hikaru."

Eyes wide open, the silver haired teen yelped when he was pushed towards the stairs by the redhead woman. He gulped and trudges down the stairs, earning slaps and pinches on his ass. It felt good to know that he was the lucky man to be able to fuck the tan beautiful body before him.

He, Riku, was finally gonna be able to fuck the boy who had caught his eye when he first came here a week ago. He had been wanting to know the real him so he could talk to him in person instead of a sex club.

Getting up on the large platform, the green eyed teen walked up to the spicy brunette and looked into wide, deep blue eyes. He recognized those blue eyes; he's seen them before, but where.

The brunette seemed to recognize him too, for the next thing he said was, "Holy shit…" It was whispered and Spicy gulped quietly.

Riku lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "What? Am I that appealing?" He was being smug and he knew that Spicy knew that. His smirk widened as the boy's eyes widened.

Pushing the silver haired teen down onto the chair, it was Spicy's turn to smirk when Riku was suddenly handcuffed to the chair by the wrists. Surprised, the green eyed teen tugged at his wrists, cursing when the metal cuffs on the chair would not budge.

"A little smug, aren't we?" Spicy whispered in his ear, running his hands down Riku's chest as straddled the teen's thighs. Riku moaned as the boy started to unbutton his black vest, pulling off the white turtle neck next.

"Comes with the merchandize." The green eyed god chuckled before frowning when the brunette started to unzip his navy blue pants. "Uh, aren't we gonna do this somewhere more privet?"

Spicy lifted an eyebrow and chuckled, leaning close to the silver haired teen. "Not tonight. Every Friday night, I give my admirers a little show. And I get paid a lot of money for it."

Riku moaned and quietly yelped as he was blindfolded. He gasped when he felt lips and teeth on his neck, nibbling their way down the pale chest. Lips encircled around a pert nipple as hands pulled the teen's pants down the rest of the way.

Riku hummed and leaned his head back on the back of the chair, listening to the men around him yell at him, telling Spicy to keep it up. It turned him on that they were going to watch him fuck the brunette, it tingled through his nerves.

Spicy licked and nipped his way down the pale chest, rubbing his cheek against Riku's crotch through his boxers. Biting the edge of the teen's boxers, Spicy pulled the boxers down with his teeth, freeing the straining length.

The brunette smirked at the size of the older teen's dick; long and thick, just the way he liked them. Standing up, Spicy unzipped the sides of his shorts and took hold of the back of them, pulling the viberator out of his tight entrance with a moan.

Men licked their lips as the blue eyed boy pulled out the toy, keeping his back towards the horny men so as not to see his face. Spicy smirked and reached behind the chair, pulling out a tube of lube from the pocket behind it, straddling the silver haired teen.

"Have you ever been fucked before?" The younger teen whispered in Riku's ear, slicking up the dildo in his hand. He couldn't help giggling when the older teen shook his head, moaning when his legs were pulled apart, leaving him wide open.

"Mmm… ah!" Riku cried out when the blunt object was pushed into him, not stopping until it was all the way in. "Fuck…"

Spicy grinned and poured more of the clear lube into his hands, rubbing them up and down the older teen's arousal. Riku moaned and tried to reach up, groaning in disappointment when they were still handcuffed to the chair.

"Kinda makes you horny, doesn't it?" Spicy hissed in pleasure as he moved the dildo inside of Riku.

"Does what make me horny?" The older teen panted, curling his fingers around the edge of the chair, squeezing; toes curling in pleasure.

"Getting to fuck someone in front of a bunch of people."

"I guess so. Did you not notice my own arousal when I first came up here?" Riku threw his head back and gave a deep moan as his erection was engulfed hot, wet heat. He knew it was not the brunette's mouth and fucking many people helped him to know what it was. "Fuck you're tight."

"A lot of men say that."

"You're such a whore."

The brunette stopped his expedition of being filled with the older teen's cock and glared at the blindfolded, silver haired god below him. Biting the green eyed teen's shoulder until it caused blood to slowly trickle out of the wound, Spicy whispered in a serious voice, "I am not a whore."

He slammed himself the rest of the way down and moaned, getting a gasp from the teen underneath him. The brunette hissed as he gave a small bounce on the older teen's length, licking his lips when Riku moaned and bucked up.

Spicy bounced and moved up and down on the green eyed teen's cock, moaning at being filled and having the length dive deeper into him. He loved the look the guy underneath was giving him; one of pure pleasure.

Eyebrows furrowed, teeth clenching, sweat glistening on his forehead; oh yeah, he loved that look. He watched the older teen's expression with half lidded eyes and braced his hands on Riku's shoulders. He slammed himself faster and harder on the huge cock inside him, loving how the guy bucked up towards him, hitting his prostrate every time.

By the way the silver haired teen was moaning, Spicy could tell that the toy inside him was also rubbing against his prostrate. That's how he always pleasured his clients. Making sure their pleasure comes first before his.

Riku gasp and moaned as the brunette moved up and down on his arousal, about ready to burst when the boy rotated his hips. He never fucked someone so sensual and sex crazy like this guy before. It felt so fucking good as the boy moaned and pant in his ear. Having the boy flushed to him felt so fucking amazing!

Spicy wrapped his arms around the pale teenager and picked up the speed, needing to cum. He could tell that Riku needed to too by the way he was thrusting up into him. It was off beat to the music and out of the rhythm. But he didn't mine, it felt too good to have his insides rammed and rubbed up against.

But what surprised him was the extreme pleasure that fallowed. Usually there would be some pain, not just pleasure. The silver haired teen wanted him to feel immense pleasure, not just him. And Spicy knew it. He liked this guy.

"I'm about to-" Riku started but didn't finish as immense pleasure coursed through him, running up and down his spine. He bucked upwards a few more times before he came, giving a loud moan that the whole club could hear him.

Spicy came a few moments before him, giving a shrill scream that he had never done before; he never felt that kind of pleasure before that it actually made him cry out like a girl. He never came that fast either.

Putting the mask back over his mouth, he uncuffed the older teen as the other men rooted and cheered for them and threw Riku back his clothes. Apparently, Spicy had thrown his clothes into the horny crowd.

Riku slowly got up, picked up his clothes and gave the brunette's neck a nip good-bye, leaving a hickie. He walked of the stadium as Spicy did the same, except in a different direction. The older teen walked into the bathroom, getting slapped, pinched, and groped along the way, and got dressed.

Walking back out, Demyx and Zexion were right there waiting for him. Demyx was smiling widely while Zexion looked his normal self; giving a blank stare. Enveloped in a hug, the blond squeezed the silver haired god.

"I'm so proud of you Riku!" The ocean eyed blond squealed, letting Riku go. "You finally got fucked!"

"By a dildo," Zexion added quietly. "So that doesn't count Demyx."

"Well at least he got _to_ fuck someone; the guy of his dreams at that," Demyx grinned from ear to ear. Riku rolled his eyes and brushed passed them, heading for the door pass the once again dancing bodies. "Where're you goin'?"

"Home," was all the teen said as he exited the door. Demyx followed him.

"How're you getting' home? Because I'm not leaving quite yet." The blond stood in front of the teen, giving him a questioning glance. "Something wrong?"

Smirked and waved it off. "Pfft. Of course not. I just feel like getting home, kinda uncomfortable all of a sudden."

"Your house is several miles away."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine. I'll call a taxi. Don't worry about me." Riku gave a reassuring smile to prove it, only he knowing it was really fake. But it seemed to work on the hyper blond in front of him.

"Ok, but if you need anything; just give me a call, alright?" Demyx patted his shoulder, giving a half smile.

"Alright. You better head back inside before somebody steals your Zexy." He rolled his eyes when the blond went wide eyed and ran for it towards the building. But as soon as the guy was gone, he frowned.

_Why_ _exactly did I want to leave? Why am I suddenly uncomfortable around this place all of a sudden? Do I feel guilty for fucking that guy and knowing that someone else is going to fuck him the next day? What the fuck?_

Riku swore as he walked out of the alleyway, bumping into someone along the way. The object fell and yelped as it landed on its ass. Looking down, Riku saw that it was a brunette with spiky hair and deep blue eyes. His lips were thing but looked soft and his tan face made him look adorable.

The boy wore a red hoody, light blue jeans, and red sneakers. He was just too adorable. But the top half of his face looked too damn familiar, kinda like Spicy's. And when the boy looked up at him, he gasped.

"Spicy?" Riku inquired, helping the younger teen up. The brunette yelped and was about to run away before the older grabbed his elbow, pulling him against his chest and made him look in his green eyes. "Are you really Spicy?"

"No," the blue eye boy narrowed his eyes and tugged on his arm, "what makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know; maybe it's the hair and the blue eyes. I mean, who else has hair like that. And those deep blue eyes, I'll never forget them. So, what's your real name Spicy?" Riku smirked as the brunette sighed in defeat and let go of his arm.

"It's… Sora," the boy replied. He turned around and walked towards his car, Riku at his side. "What do you want?" He glared as the older teen followed him. "You found out who I really am, what else to you need?"

"A ride home would be nice."

"I'm guessing you didn't drive yourself here, right?" Riku nodded. Sora sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, get in." He unlocked the door and got in the diver's seat, closing the door as the green eyed god got in the passenger side.

"Sweet ride."

Sora glanced to his side and smirked. "A new car; just came out. I think they call it a hybrid. But it's like a death trap, so you gotta be real careful on how you drive it. Only two seats too."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed."

Sora started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot next to the club. "Where do you live?" Riku told him the way as they drove asking random questions once in a while.

"How old are you?" The tall teen asked as they drove through the intersection. Sora frowned and kept silent for a few minutes. Riku thought he was gonna ignore before-

"Personally, I'm 16."

Riku gave the small brunette a surprised glance and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Then what are you doing at a club like that? I thought they don't allow anyone under 18."

"Well, I needed more money and the manger needed another worker. Someone who was in debt, who was cute, fuckable. Someone like me- why am I telling you this anyway?" The small boy took a quick glance towards Riku, narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know. I wasn't really expecting you to tell me all this. Maybe you needed to get it off your chest. Gee, don't ask me. I'm not good with these types of things." The silver haired man chuckled, coughing when the brunette wasn't laughing with him.

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you said I was when you were fucking me."

Riku sighed and closed his eyes for a brief second. "Well, let me ask you this; do you enjoy doing this?" He watched Sora's expression play out in front of him, earning a frown.

"Not really."

"Then you're not. A person who enjoys being fucked by everything that moves is a whore. You are not one of them. You're only doing this to earn a little bit more cash for reasons unknown to me. Does that answer your question?"

Sora smiled softly, turning down a small neighborhood. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that. I thought for sure I was a whore. I mean… I do enjoy being fucked; I just wish it was someone else."

"Like who?"

"Like…" The brunette hesitated, biting his lip. "Never mind, it's stupid."

Riku grinned and shifted his weight on the seat. "Come one, you can tell me. Like who?" He watched as those thin lips opened before closing again then opening once again.

"Someone like a lover. Someone who would fuck me more than once and be over protective of me when someone else wanted to fuck me. Someone… to make love to and be with me no matter what happens."

Riku watched as Sora gave a small sad smile as he drove up the older teen's driveway. "Thanks." Riku grinned about to open the door before thinking different of it. He grabbed the back of the younger teen's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Sora gave a small gasp, eyes wide open. He gasped again when he felt a tongue enter his mouth, closing his eyes and melting into the kiss. He rubbed his tongue against the older teen, moaning as the green eyed teen took control of the kiss.

Riku placed his hands on either side of the brunette's head, pulling the younger boy into a deeper kiss. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around the silver teen's neck, tilting his head to the side.

When oxygen became needed, they pulled apart. Riku swallowed and pecked those lush thin lips before opening the car door. "I'll see you later Sora, hopefully."

"Yeah, see you at school on Monday," the young brunette giggled when the older teen gave a questioning look. "We go to school together, that's one of the reasons why I recognize you."

"I've never scene you at Twilight High before."

"Well, you've only been here a week and I tend to hide around the crowd. I don't really like to be noticed." Sora giggled and waved Riku off, rolling back out of the driveway before the teen could say anything else.

Riku shook his head and smiled, silently walking into his house. _I'll be that someone that you need Sora, just you wait!_

* * *

Done! Sorry the sex thing is a little short, but there will be more. And the story will get better. I'll try to slow down.


	3. Chapter 3

_She was there; standing over him while he slept. She was beautiful; with her long brown hair and brown eyes. She smiled at him as he slept, pulling pieces of hair from his eyes. Her feathered wings fluttered behind her as she sat on the edge of her son's bed._

_He knew it was a dream and he tried everything to just open his eyes and tell her he loved her. He missed her so much, ever since she died that one year. It was horrible to stay at someone's house to wait for your father to come back from the hospital to hear if your mother made it or not._

_For three days he waited, not wanting to hear that his mother was dead. But you never get what you want, right? He didn't. He knew she was dead; he didn't need to hear it from his father either._

Come one; open your eyes_, he said to himself, trying to open his eyes; even moving was made impossible. _Just open them and say it! _He struggled to open his damn eyes, but they refused to open._

"_You don't have to say anything, my son," she whispered to her seven year old son, running her index finger gently over his long eyelashes like she did every time he fell asleep on her lap. "I know you love me. I hear you say it everyday."_

_He tried to move his mouth to form word, but nothing came out. He tried reaching an arm for her when she got up and disappeared out of thin air. He tried to open his eyes to see if she was really gone._

_But…_

_He knew it was just a dream, nothing would change that. He knew she was gone and would be forever. His mother had left him and his father alone, to deal with themselves. But she hadn't meant too._

_Even his father couldn't hold a grudge against his wife. He said it was just her time, but his son couldn't understand why. He still didn't, even after nine years. How could he? He was close to his mother; and now she was taken away from him._

_He blamed God, but he couldn't blame Him anymore. God took people away for a reason, but he didn't know why? How could he understand God's reason to take her away? No, he could not blame God for anything._

I love you mommy,_ he said to himself, a tear slipping through clenched lids. He knew his mother heard him, for she said she had every night; in his dreams. He even felt her presence in the room sometimes, making feel a whole lot better._

_Yes, he loved his mother and he knew she knew. He didn't have to keep saying it._

* * *

Sora jerked awake as the phone began to ring in the living room. _Another dream about her._ He groaned and groggily opened his eyes, looking at his digital clock. Ten-fifteen; not exactly on what time he wanted to get up, but he might as well.

He got out of his warm bed in nothing but his boxers and picked up the phone by the fourth ring. He groaned and yawned.

"Yeah?" He yawned out.

"Just waken you up, huh?" Came a tired and hoarse voice on the other line. Immediately, the small brunette perked up.

"Dad? Where the hell have you been? You've been gone for three days! I was just ready to call the police!" Sora cried into the phone, waving an arm about.

"Calm down Sora. I'm at the hospital," Sora's father coughed into the phone.

"You're at the hospital and _you're _telling me to calm down?! What are you doing there?!" The brunette ran for his to get ready, wanting to see his dad.

"It's alright, it's just pneumonia. Sorry I didn't call earlier. I was just so out of it that I forgot to call." The older man chuckled as he heard his son getting dressed. "And there's no reason for you to get dressed to come see me."

"Oh yes there is. This is what- the sixth time you had Pneumonia in… four years? I know how dangerous it can get with someone like you." Sora pulled on his jacket and quickly tied his snickers.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Well, let's see; you've had heart surgery, lung surgery twice, cancer, you have asthma but not as bad as you used too, and you weigh as much as I do. Don't forget you had a fifty-fifty chance of dying more than once. So I know how dangerous it can get for you."

"Thank you for telling me that calmly."

"How long are you going to be there?" Sora took his car keys and stood next to the lamp table where the phone hook was.

"They said maybe a week or so, maybe longer." The older man could hear his son's frantic breathing and smiled. "You don't have to hypervinalate."

"Sorry, just worried is all."

"Don't be. I'll see you in a little bit." There was click, indicating that the man hung up; Sora fallowed, putting the phone back on the charger.

Quickly, he ran for the door and threw it open, surprised when he did. There stood a teen with short blond hair, light tan skin, and green eyes that looked like dark emeralds and a scar running between them. He wore a sleeveless, white trench coat, a black long sleeve shirt, and dark blue baggy Dixies.

"Seifer! What are you doing here?" The brunette asked in a surprise voice, also happy to see his best friend. He yelped as the blond pulled him into a choke hold and gave him a noggie.

"I just came here to see my favorite chicky," Seifer chuckled, glad to see his friend smiling and giggling. He let the smaller teen go and frowned when he saw sadness and worry in those beautiful blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

"My dad just called," Sora paused, seeing the blond's face turn serious. "He's in the hospital for pneumonia… again. He won't be back for a week or so."

Seifer sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend's waist, giving him a kiss on the cheek like he usually did. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine, as usually. He's too stubborn. Besides, you have lots of friends to take care of you."

Sora gave him a look that said 'what friends?' Seifer smirked and kissed the brunette on the lips, removing the cute pout. Sora moaned and broke the kiss, giving a small smile. "Let's go see my dad."

* * *

Riku sighed as he walked down the Twilight Central Hospital isles, searching for his mother. He had searched everywhere for her, but the workers here kept telling him she was somewhere else.

It was a pain in the ass that his mother had to work in this huge hospital. Finding her was like finding a needle in a hay stack. But that's just him. His mother was a great nurse after all; of course she'd be running around constantly.

He sighed and slumped against the many chairs in one the many waiting rooms, head in his hands. He needed a breather for a few minutes, just needed a few minutes to keep his cool in check. Some cool he had, sitting here and moping.

"Riku?"

Riku snapped his head up and green eyes met deep blue. "Sora? I thought I wouldn't see you until Monday. My luck must be turning good (finally). What are you doing here?"

The brunette smiled sweetly and giggled, making the blond next to him lift an eyebrow. Sora coughed and righted himself, giving a small smile. "I'm here to see my dad. You here to see someone sick too?"

Riku shrugged a shoulder and shook his head, giving a toothy smile. "Nope, I'm here to see my mom. She works here, but she's impossible to find." He turned to the blond next to the brunette, tensing up as the taller guy narrowed his eyes.

Sora, being his normal self, didn't sense the tension in the air and kept on smiling. "Riku, this is Seifer. Seifer, Riku. Be nice Seifer." He warned the blond, giving him a warning look.

"Nice to meet you," the silver teen half smiled, lifting his hand as if to shake the blond's.

Seifer only glared at the hand for a while, making Riku retract his hand. The brunette narrowed his eyes at his best friend, giving a warning glance. Seifer gave a 'what?' look and shrugged.

"Seifer… don't be so hostile to everyone I meet. Besides, Riku's a friend of mine I made last night," small teen snorted.

Seifer scoffed. "So he's one of _those._"

"He's not like the others. He's sweet, kind, and hot." Sora giggled at the looks they both gave him, grabbing both their hands. "Now kiss and make up so we can go see my father."

The blond rolled his eyes and glances at the silver teen. "Fine, whatever. Could we please hurry up and see your father? He's been waiting for almost half an hour."

Sora sighed and nodded, letting their hands go. Riku immediately missed his warm hand and walked beside the small teen, wanting to grab that hand again. He also wanted to hug the small frame at the face Sora was making. He seemed worried.

"Don't you have to go look for your mother, Riku?" The brunette asked quietly, giving a small grin. "I bet she's wondering where you are."

"Nah, she can wait. I usually don't see her on Saturdays, so she probably thinks I'm still in bed. I really want to meet the man who made such a gorgeous son," Riku gave a winning smile as the teen blushed.

Seifer could only glare at the green eyed teen from behind as he conversed with his best friend. The guy was an asshole, Seifer could tell just by looking at him. And he did _not_ want his Sora tainted by this guy.

"I'm not a girl!" Sora cried out in embarrassment, covering his hot cheeks with his hands.

Riku smirked before frowning at the glare the blond was giving him and looked away. Too embarrassed to notice the tension in the air, Sora punched the older teen in the arm, earning a grunt from the silver teen.

* * *

Leon lay in his bed as the blond next to him slept soundly with his head on the bed and his body on a chair next to the bed. He ruffled the blond spikes and smiled gently at his lover. How he loved his Cloud so much.

The blond and his son were the only ones who comforted him when his wife died and they still do. He was surprised when he started to date Cloud a year after his Rhinoa's death. A guy nonetheless.

But he had always been bi, but found more interest in girls then guys. Actually, Cloud was the first guy he found interest in. He had a crush on the blond since high school, but he was dating Rhinoa at the time; and eventually got married to her. He still had a crush on the blond even when he had a son.

His best friend soon became his lover after his wife died. Sure he loved Rhinoa more than anything and his son, but the blond beat his wife. The blond had also been married once too and had his own son. It was horrible when Tifa died from a shooting at the hospital.

In fact, Sora and Roxas were born on the same day and even looked alike, except for their different attitudes and hair. Cloud's son Roxas was the quiet type and tended to make trouble without even trying.

Sora was loud and sweet, but didn't have many friends. He only had Seifer, Kire, Namine, and Olette. The others in his school always made fun of him for reasons unknown to him and even bullied him.

If it wasn't for Seifer, he'd be somebody's punching bag. In fact, the tall blond was a bully himself, but a friend to Sora. They've known each other since they were toddlers and grew up with each other. They even gave each other nicknames.

Leon smiled and listened to the beeping noise coming from his heart monitor, glancing at the door when a nurse came in. She smiled once and changed his IV, her green eyes sparkling with life. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun.

"Is there anything you need Squally?" She asked sweetly, giggling when the man glared.

"It's Leon." The dark brunette scoffed at the name. "But yeah, can you help me recline Aerith? It's hard to breathe when your lungs are filled with fluid." He smirked and shifted in the uncomfortable hospital bed.

Aerith gave a sad smile and rested a hand on his covered thigh. "It's hard to see a great friend in the hospital sometimes. It hurts me to see you in here constantly. You may be strong, but you're also weak."

"Don't worry Aerith; I'm too stubborn to keel over now."

The woman smiled gently and looked over to the blond who was sitting up and yawning. Cloud stretched and blinked the sleep from his eyes, smiling at his lover. He leaned over the bed and grabbed his lover's hand, kissing it.

"How you feeling?" The blond asks, leaning his head towards the brunette's hand, kissing the palm of his lover's hand.

"What do you think?"

Cloud smirked, his blue eyes tearing up a little. He sniffed and gave a bitter chuckle. "Sorry, I'm just tired of seeing you in a hospital bed. It's funny; one minute you're strong and can do anything, the next, you're too weak to even lift a finger."

"Well, my heart is better and I have a great set of lungs now; the thing is, I just can't catch a cold or I'll get pneumonia. Plus, I need to gain more weight. I weigh just as much as my son."

Aerith chuckled and went for the door just when there was a knock. Cloud and Leon looked over towards the door as Aerith opened it and in burst a frantic brunette, a worried blond, and an amused silver haired teen. The brunette ran towards Leon and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sora, that kinda hurts," the older brunette wheezed, coughing. Sora let go and watched with sadden eyes as his father righted the nose tube around his ears. "You came too, Seifer?"

"Of course Mr. Leonheart. Mr. Strife and Mrs. Hikaru," Seifer greeted the blond and brunette across the room. Cloud and Aerith nodded and the blond stood up, smiling at Sora. Leon glanced at the new comer before looking at his son for questioning.

"Dad, this is Riku, a new friend of mine," the blue eyed boy smiled. Aerith grinned at hearing this and settled a hand on her son.

"I'm glad to hear that my son is finally making some new friends," she said, kissing her son's forehead. The others gave a confused look at her and she chuckled. "Right, I forgot to tell you Leon that I got remarried a month ago and Riku decided to come with his father over seas."

"How do you two know each other?" Riku looked between the two, arms crossed. His mother giggled and sat down on the now empty chair, crossing her legs.

"Well, Leon, Cloud, and I knew each other since high school. We even went to the same collage and were best friends," she started. "Then I got married to a doctor named Loz. He was nice, but tended to… get violent when he got drunk.

"So we got divorced and I moved to Twilight Town four years ago. I met a man named Sephiroth who was part of the Navy Seals. We hit off pretty good and I found out that he was divorced too and had a son named Riku. But he was living with his mother.

"A year later, Sephiroth and I got married. He left the Navy just a few weeks ago and brought Riku with him when he did. I met my boy several other times and he immediately started to call me mother. I love him so much.

"And I have something I've been wanting to tell you guys for a while now," she paused and gave a toothy smile. "I'm pregnant with twins."

Everything went silent before Riku gave a small, "What?"

"I said I'm pregnant. Two months actually. Sephiroth knows and now you guys know," Aerith gave a small smile and rubbed her stomach.

Riku smiled at his mother and wrapped an arm around her small shoulders, kissing the side of her head. "I'm glad for you mom." He chuckled and gave a one arm hug. "So these are buddies you've been talking about?"

"Yep," she nodded in mock serious. "But where's Roxas Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged. "He said that he would be staying at Axel's for the weekend. I was surprised though when he said that. I thought he hated Axel."

"I thought so too," Sora piped in, putting his arms behind his head. "He could be lying, but that's just me."

Riku only shrugged, not knowing who Roxas was and not really caring.

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Seifer snorted as he, Riku, and Sora left the hospital, getting a side glance from the silver teen. Obviously used to it, Sora paid no attention to it and kept walking to his awesome car with the blond beside him. Riku fallowed them to the brunette's car, wanting to say good-bye before he left for his own car.

"I'll see you later Sora," the pale teen grinned, making the brunette blush. Seifer just sat back and watched as the scene played out, muscles tense. "Bye Seifer."

"Sure," the blond replied, getting in the passenger seat.

Sora rolled his eyes and gives Riku one last smile. "Bye Riku. See you whenever I guess." And with that, he entered the driver's seat and put the car into gear, honking to the green eyed teen as he drove off.

Riku watched as they drove off, swearing when they left the parking lot. "Riku you ass," he mutters to himself. "You let him get away. With asshole, no less." He smacks himself in the face before walking towards his car. But what he saw made him want to scream.

His 1966 black Chevy Camaro was scratched and graffiti on. And it weren't just a little scratch; were talking about a long thick one that ran down the side of his car. And the word 'fag' was painted in the front of the car with the windshield cracked and shattered.

When he looked under the hood of the car, his engine appeared to be gone: aka stolen. And someone had stabbed holes in his tires. The headlights where also busted out. Hell, the whole car had holes and dents in it.

A screech brought his attention to the road next to the woods. A truck screeched past the woods and speed off with what looked like his engine in the back. He watched them drive off for a minute, looking at his car before letting out a loud-

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

Riku groaned in sadness as he watched them tow his car into the auto shop, a look of pain marred his face. He held a piece of the headlight in his hand as a man in a navy blue jumpsuit, grease stains all over it, came his way; a grin his stubbed, greasy face. Blond hair blotched with black.

"I see ye deeply love yer car," the blond man smiled. Riku only gave him a pitiful look, giving the headlight a small pout. The blinked and tried not laugh at how hilarious this sight was. "Name's Cid."

"Riku," the teen mumbled.

"Don't worry about yer car, she's in good hands." The man grinned and patted the roof of the car; the bumper falling off. Cid jumped from the car and gave Riku an apology look, scratching the back of his head.

Riku's eye twitched and he squeezed the headlight in his hand until it shattered and fell out of his hand. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and not hurt the man. But what the man said next almost made him loose his cool; keyword- almost.

"She'll need a new engine, which'll cost about five thousand bucks and it'll take about two months to fix, which in itself will cost about… two thousand. So, it'll be 7 thousand in all."

The teen's mouth twitched when he heard this. _Where the fuck am I going to get that kind of money?! My parents won't help because they said I should start buying things with my own money! _He let out a haughty sigh and growled, his fist clenching.

"Let me guess," Cid started, "ye don't have that kind of money, do ya?" Riku shook his head. "Sorry kid, if ye don't have that money in two months, I'm gonna have ta put your baby in the junk yard."

Riku finally snapped and grabbed the man's collar, pulling him down until they were eye to eye. "You can't do that!" The teen started in a pitiful whine. "You can't throw my baby away! I paid for her and she was my first car! You can't throw us apart! We've been through so much together!"

Cid was absolutely terrified and tried to struggle out of the kid's hold, but the teen wouldn't let go. "Alright already! Ye can work here to earn yer car back, but ye gonna have to work extra hard for that car. You'll start work tomorrow at nine; hope you know a thing or two about cars."

Riku let go and nodded, his mouth twitching as the man turned his back. He turned around and headed for the pay phone, an evil smile forming on his face. He dialed Demyx's number and demanded that he pick him up and take him home.

When the young blond drove to the auto shop and saw the teen's totaled car, he choked down a giggle, earning a warning glance. He got out of the car and walked to the poor black Chevy, mouth wide open in a smile.

"What the hell happened to your car?!" The blond cried, stifling a laugh. The teen must be dying from the inside out. The car meant a lot to him. "It's like someone had some fun with it!"

"Someone did!" Riku growled. "They even stole my engine!"

Demyx whistled and shook his head, his shoulders shaking. "All that two hundred horse power gone?" Riku nodded sadly. "My god! This is just too funny. But I'm so sorry for your lost."

Riku's face went blank as he brushed past the blond towards the truck. "Please could you take me home? I got to go home and do… nothing." He entered the passenger's side and slammed the door closed, making Demyx wince at his poor truck.

The blond entered the driver's door and gave Riku a frown at his angry face, closing the door and starting up the engine. "Look, Riku; I know you love that car a lot and I know you yourself built that car when it was nothing but a junk scrap."

The teen turned his angry gaze towards his teacher, giving a questioning glance. "And you know this how?"

Demyx rolled his eyes and grinned, keeping his eyes on the road. "You told me when I first saw your car a couple of days ago. And I thought that that car was your pride and joy. I could see it on your face."

Riku grinned, keeping his eyes on his lap. "I remember when I first saw that car in the junk yard in Midgar. She looked like crap, but… she still had that engine in her. Spent my whole summer fixing her up and spent all of my savings on her. Just me and mom fixed her up."

"I'm guessing you're talking about your other mother besides Aerith."

"Actually, it was Aerith. She came to Midgar to see Sephiroth for the summer and she helped me repair my baby. I think that was the first time I ever met her and we became really close friends that I started to call her mom without noticing it." Riku couldn't help but smile at the memory. "You should have seen the look on her face when I first called her mom."

Demyx smiled gently and turned a corner to the teen's neighborhood. "You love your step mother a lot, don't you?" The blond drove into the younger boy's driveway, putting on the brake.

"Yeah," Riku said softly, looking out the windshield to see his mother in the greenhouse. "She's a lot better mother than Elena. That woman scared the crap out of me." He chuckled and got of the truck. "See ya."

Demyx nodded and backed out the driveway, waving at the teen as he sped off. The teen smiled before frowning at remembering his car. His poor baby was in an auto shop and he had to fix her up again! At least, he hope so. Hopefully Cid will let him work on his baby.

* * *

Riku sighs and walks over to the green house, depression shown on his face as he entered the little housed garden. Aerith turned from watering her tomatoes and smiled as her son came in. But she soon frowned at the look on the teen's face. She quickly walked over to him and asked,

"My, where were you and why are you so upset?" She tilts her head to the side cutely and looks at him with concern.

"Impala is destroyed and her engine is gone. Some bastards decided to have some fun with her in the middle of a hospital parking lot," he replied calmly, a little too calmly.

Aerith gasped and pulled her son into a small hug. She too had fallen in love with Impala and loved to drive it around town when she went shopping. "Oh Riku; I'm so sorry. I know how much you love that car. I love it too. How much will it cost in total?"

"Oh, about… seven thousand dollars."

The brunette's eyes widen and her jaw slacked. "What?! That's ridiculous! What kind of world are we living in today?! What the-"

"Mom! Please stop before you swear. And I'm going to pay for it all- well, actually… work for it. And I start tomorrow. I'll get my schedule then." The teen smiled, glad that his mother felt the same that he did.

"So you don't have to pay, just… work for her?"

"Yep."

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think I can fork up that much money right now," she said in relief. "Heck, I'll even come over sometime to help. And don't say any buts; I want to work on her. You know how much I love her too."

Riku smiled and looked down at the flower pots with magnolias to his left. His mother may be sweet, but she had spunk in her too. That's how Riku got to live with Aerith. His mother Elena was not happy with him leaving, but she lost in court when the teen said he didn't want to live with her anymore.

For good reasons too. She drank, she smoked, and she was abusive. Well, verbal abusive. She never hurt him once because she knew the teen was a lot stronger than she was. One smack would mean a harder smack from him. A punch would receive a more hurtful punch back.

So yeah, no touchy.

But her words hurt. She called him a monster, whore, and a whole lot more that I am not going to get into. Her words cut him deep. Riku couldn't stay with his father either, because he was always over seas and he couldn't stay with anyone else. So he had no choice but to stay with Elena.

That was, until Aerith came into his life. She came over one summer to Midgar to spend time with Sephiroth and him. The hospital wasn't busy so she got to take the summer off. That was when he first met her and that's when he knew why his father loved her so much.

She helped him pick a car and helped him rebuild the Impala (if you haven't noticed, that's the car's name). They really grew close that summer. Heck, he was the man of honor at his father's and her wedding. And when Riku heard that his father quit the navy and was going to move to Twilight Town, he jumped to the chance of getting out of that house.

He wanted freedom from his mother Elena and wanted to know what a mother was supposed to be. Thank God for Aerith and her spunk. Thank God for Sephiroth quitting the navy and moving to Twilight Town. Thank God for being so great in giving him freedom.

"Mom?" Riku looked at his mother with a grin.

"Yes Riku?" She grinned back, her bright green eyes glistening.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Aerith's face softened at his words and her eyes watered at hearing those words. Sure her son said he _liked _her, but he never said loved. She kissed his forehead and smiled gently at him. "Yeah, just now." She sniffed and blinked back the tears. "Ok, enough of this sappy crap. Let's go get your dad from work and go out for dinner."

"What time does dad get off from teaching?"

"He gets done from fencing in about ten minutes. So we should go and pick him up now." She put down the gardening hose and put away her shovel and gloves.

Riku grinned and nodded, opening the green house door for his mother. But when he did, he frowned at the sight of seeing a crying Sora, waiting for him out on the lawn. His eyes were puffy and red from the many tears he shed, along with his nose. Riku could tell that something wasn't right.

Aerith saw the sight also and left them with a small 'I'll go get your father.' The silver teen waited for her to go before quickly walking up to the poor brunette, giving him a concerned gaze, waiting for the little boy to explain.

Sora sniffed, willing the tears back. Quietly he said, "My dad took a turn for the worst and is now in a coma. They said he suddenly went under and is under more watchful eyes."

Riku's eyes sadden and he pulled the brunette into a warm hug as Sora fell into fresh tears, crying into the older teen's chest. The silver teen set his chin over the brunette's head, nuzzling the head of spikes and kissing it. He never wanted to see his poor blue eye brunette cry, ever.

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry about that," the older teen said in a comforting voice, squeezing Sora. "I know what it's like to have someone you care for or even love to be in a hospital or something like it."

Sora sniffled the last of his sobs and took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Riku. He smelt like car leather, oil, and… pineapples? Whatever, it smelt good to the young teen.

"Really?" The brunette asked, not letting the green eyed teen go.

Riku noticed the tight grip around his waist and smiled gently into the brown hair. "Yeah. My dad has a best friend named Zack Fair from high school and he was like another father to me. I used to go to his house to get away from home sometimes.

"But he had to get a double bypass a couple of years ago. He's doing better now but he still has a few problems he has to deal with. I think he said he was going to move here to Twilight Town sometime this year."

Sora grinned, nuzzling into the older teen's chest. "Cloud knows Zack. He talks about him all the time. They were best friends ever since elementary school." He raised his head and nuzzled Riku's neck, giving light kisses to the pale neck.

"Oh really?" The green eyed teen frowned. "Uh… Sora, what are you doing?" He stifled a groan as the young teen started to lick his collar bone.

"Please," Sora whimpered, "take my mind off the situation and take me." He took Riku's head and pulled him down into a deep kiss. "Please fuck me and help me take my mind off this situation!"

Riku struggled and pulled the persistent brunette off him, holding him back when he tried to pull him back. "No Sora, stop." He said forcefully, keeping his face blank. "I'd be happy to have sex with you again, but not like this. This is not right."

"Why not?" Sora frowned.

"Because, you can't have someone fuck you so you could get your mind off of it. It's not right. You have to deal with it head on. I know it must be hard for you, it was hard for me too, but you must face the facts if something does happen. I did."

The brunette sniffed and nodded, looking down at his feet. Riku sighed and pulled him into another hug, holding him lightly. Sora gladly accepted the hug and fell into Riku's awaiting arms. He fell into another fresh sob.

"Why are you so kind to me when all I wanted from you is sex?! Why do you want to take care of me!? Why would you even care for someone like me?" The young teen asked the last part quietly.

Riku smirked and pulled the teen away so he could look into his eyes. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on and rely on. I did too… still do. And I know you need one too. So I'll be you shoulder and someone to rely on."

The brunette grinned and gave the silver teen a small kiss. "Thank you Riku. But why do you still need a shoulder to cry on exactly? If you don't mind me asking."

Riku coughed and shuffled his feet, not looking directly into those blue eyes. "Well, my car was wrecked and my engine stolen. So now I got to work for her for free."

"Her?"

"Oh, my car. A 1966 Chevy Camaro. I call her the Impala," the older teen said proudly. Sora raised an eyebrow and chuckled, shaking his head.

"You mean like on the show Supernatural?"

"You watch it too?"

"Sometimes. I only watch it for the humor, not the slicey-dicey stuff. Plus, Sam and Dean are hot. But I love their car. I'm guessing your car looks exactly like the Impala on Supernatural."

"Yep." Sora shook his head and giggled. "I can't help but love cars and that car really caught my eye." Riku smirked, crossing his arms. "Hey, you want to come dinner with me and my family?"

"Uh, sure."

"Sweet. My parents should be back any minute now." The silver haired teen smiled and turned towards his house, missing the genuine smile Sora gave him. The brunette blushed and fallowed the older teen.

* * *

Finally, next chapter. Review! Hope you like!


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was just peachy. Oh yeah, nothing wrong here. No sir-e. Getting ordered around like some snotty nosed brat who doesn't know anything about cars, means nothing. Almost getting fired because he almost broke his boss's finger doesn't mean anything either.

Working for about a month and a half for free doesn't bother him at all.

Not for the badass Riku. H can take it (I think). It's not like he doesn't know anything about cars (which he knows a lot more than I do), no. He knows a lot about cars, more than Cid would care to know, even though he is a mechanic. But Riku proved to be a better mechanic than he was.

Oh yeah, don't forget that the teen had finally met the kid Roxas. Talk about a depressed work job. Though the kid does look a lot like Sora, even smiles like him. But every time he met the blond kid, the older teen's whole world seems to darken around him. Everything the kid touches seems to die. It was creepy.

And don't forget the clothes the blond wears. Talk about major black issues. Everything he wore was black, black, black. No wonder Sora never really liked Roxas; maybe when they were kids, but now… Riku thinks he understands (I guess).

And that one guy Axel, a creepy, annoying, redhead. Some guy he is. He claims that he hates Roxas, but Riku could right under their façade that it's the complete opposite. In fact the silver haired teen caught them making out in the boys' locker room after school hours were done.

Some sight that was.

Sure, they tend to bicker and claim that they hate each other around others, but when alone, they claim that they love each other. Now Riku knows why Sora hesitated and blanched when Cloud asked where his son was that one time at the hospital. Apparently, the brunette knows about their secret relationship too.

And Leon, he's been out of the hospital for about a week and is still trying to regain his strength that he had lost over the month. He was weak and tired, not wanting to be bothered by anyone except his son and lover. In fact, his lover stayed with him for every hour of the day.

Cloud helped write down checks for house bills and hospital bills. Sora was gracious enough to lend his father most of his earnings to help pay off the bills. The blond was horrified by it, but Leon just accepted it without a word, used to his son's generosity. The little brunette was the one who paid most of his father's hospital bills anyway.

Now Riku knew why his little blue eyed brunette worked at the Piston cup. It's depressing now that he thinks about. Being a toy for those horny men to earn money for his father seemed pretty depressing to him. And the brunette's father didn't even know that his son was working there, but was curious whenever his son offered some cash and how he got the money.

Oh, and guess what; you know the time when Riku's car engine was stolen about a month and half ago? Well, he found those assholes, beat the crap out of them, called the feds, and stole his beloved engine back. Now all he had to do was work on his own car for free and try not to kill his helper Axel.

Yep. Axel worked there too and was assigned to help the silver teen with his car. The guy annoyed the hell out of Riku, but the green eyed teen also thought that the redhead was hot. Heck, he'd sleep with him if it wasn't for his love for Sora. Yes love.

Sure he and the brunette had sex several other times and had a few make-out sessions here and there, but they never declared that they were in a relationship. Riku hoped they were, though… they never went on a date, just fucked and kissed. Which was another reason why Riku was just peachy.

Not! Of course you all knew that from the beginning. Actually, he was pissed as hell and needed to get laid. And I didn't mean fuck Sora until he couldn't walk until next week; I mean he needed for someone to fuck _him_. Like _really_ fuck him thoroughly.

And that's exactly what he was about to get, not that he knew of course.

* * *

"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow. Don't stop, it'll soon be here. It'll be better than before. Yesterdays gone, yesterdays gone," Riku sang as he worked on the gas pipe under his car, doing a little jig as he worked on his baby. He stopped to turn up the volume on his Zune and continued to quietly sing, but not as quietly as he thought he was.

The hood of the car suddenly slammed shut, making Riku jump and hit his head on the bottom of his car. He swore and slid out from under his baby, holding his forehead and glaring at the perpetrator who made him bonk his head.

The redhead just grinned innocently and tapped his fingers on the hood of the car. "What the hell kind of song was that? I mean seriously!" Axel laughed at the murderous look on the silver teen's face and kept his toothy grin on his face.

Riku stood up and kept a hand on his forehead as the other kept him steady against his car. "Just because you like heavy metal 90 music, doesn't mean I have to. Besides, 70's and 80's aren't that bad."

Axel snorts and put his hands on his hips. "Ok, name one good band that I might like. At least one." His green eyes shined in mischief as the silver teen wiped his hands on a red rag that hung from his blue working jumpsuit.

"Fleetwood Mac, Rush, Styx, Heart, Queen, Lynerd Skynerd, I can go on," Riku sighed as he watched the redhead's face scrunch up. "You never heard of them, have you?"

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." Riku walked to the hood of his car and was about to open lift it up before Cid called for him.

"Riku! I think you worked your share for tonight; you should get home and work on your homework. You too Axel. Tonight's a school night," the blond mechanic called out from his office. "Good night!"

"Good night," Riku and Axel said in usion.

The redhead rubbed his eyes and yawned as Cid went back into his office, picking up his cell as it rang. Giving a quiet 'yo?', he glanced over to Riku as the person on the other side talked, smirking at the last part the guy said and hung up. He hastily waved the silver teen good bye and got in his red Mercedes, speeding away quickly.

Riku lifted an eyebrow as the redhead sped away, shaking his head. He jumped slightly as his cell phone rang, making him swear. He picked it up and gave a none to gentle, "What do you want?"

"_Is that any way to great you gorgeous friend?"_

"Sora? Is something wrong?" The green eyed teen went from pissed to worried in just a few seconds. The brunette never called him on his cell after seven; it was 8:03 now. They thought it was a good way to tell if something had happened to Leon again.

"_No, not exactly. But I was hoping you could come over for a few minutes. I really need to talk to you." _The brunette's voice sounded desperate and needy, giving him a clue of what the sexy blue eyed boy really wanted.

He smirked as walked into the men's bathroom, changing his wardrobe and hanging up his jumpsuit outside the restroom. "Sure, I'll come over. But it's your fault if my parents blame me for being home late." He locked the auto shop up and went over to his dirt bike he had been using since his car was still in repair.

"_Good. Come quickly." Click._

Riku hung up his cell and placed it in his leather jacket's front breast pocket that was inside his coat. He placed his helmet on his head and reared up the engine and sped down the quiet roads of Twilight Town, getting a few angry yells as he made some of them jump out of the way. He only laughed and flipped them the bird.

He loved his dirt bike even though he barely rode it; now is a very good time to use it as any other time. Plus, he didn't want rollerblade everywhere and keep asking for rides; he didn't like to be helped much. And his bike was fast and needed to be ridden again.

He didn't care too much for the helmet though, even though there were flames painted on the sides.

He drove quickly, avoiding the police, to his beloved Sora's house (notice how he keep saying _his_ Sora, he must be desperate). He smirked as he got off his bike and placed his helmet on the handles. But his smirk dropped as he saw a blue Mercedes in the brunette's driveway. This could mean trouble.

He marched up to the door and knocked, waiting for the small 'come in' from his brunette. Hearing nothing, he tried the handle and found that it was unlocked. Carefully, he opened it and trudged in, quietly closing the door. He looked around to see the lights all turned off.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted light coming from the top of the stairs to his left. Curious, he silently, like a cat, walked up the stairs, seeing the light was coming from the bathroom. Peeking into the bathroom, he saw no one was there. He went into the bathroom and gave one more look around.

His face scrunched up and was about to turned around before he was suddenly grabbed and a hand was over his mouth, an arm wrapped around his arms so he couldn't move them. Hot air brushed against his ear as another pair of hands placed handcuffs on the silver teen. He felt naked skin through his clothed back and knew that something bas was about to happen.

Riku mentally swore when the arm wrapped around his didn't let go and neither did the hand over his mouth. He took in a sharp breath as the one holding him began to nibble and bite his neck, leaving marks, Riku could tell. The one who handcuffed him slipped in front of him, making the green eyed teen's eyes widen.

"Roxas?" Riku muttered through the perpetrator's hand. The blond only smirked and got down on his knees, nuzzling the older teen's clothed length which was now starting to twitch in pleasure from the bites and nibbles on his neck.

Riku moaned as the blond unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down as another slipped next to Roxas. The green eyed teen gasped as the new person joined in, in nuzzling his crotch. He watched as the twins pushed his shirt up and nipped at his abs.

"Sora," Riku groaned as the brunette took of his shirt and let it gather around his cuffed hands. Sora grinned and took the hand off his mouth to shove his tongue down the older teen's mouth, the brunette's hands weaving into silver hair to pull the green eyed teen into a deeper kiss.

Sora pulled back and smirked evilly as the teen in front of him was completely submissive. "My, aren't we horny today." He chuckled and gave another deep kiss before continuing. "I noticed that you have been tensed for the last several weeks and the fucks that we were having only helped a little."

"And you point is?" Riku panted as the hand that was over his mouth traveled down his body to grip his cock. "Mmm." He closed his eyes as the hand slowly started to jerk him off.

"The point is," the voice that was holding him started, "we want to take that tension off you so you can stop being an asshole and get your cool back." The voice surely surprised the silver teen that it was Seifer who was jerking him off and nibbled at his neck. "You want to be fucked."

Axel slipped to Riku's side and chuckled sexily as he licked and sucked on the pale neck, taking over Seifer's job as the older blond took his attention onto the pale teen's weeping erection. The redhead ran a hand over a pert nipple and pinched it; his other hand ran down the pale and cupped a pale cheek.

"Can we move this to the bedroom?" Axel whined, wanting to get it on. "And besides I want to prepare him before Seifer fucks him."

Riku moaned at hearing this. He was finally gonna be fucked, and not just once. No. He was hoping all of them would get to fuck him. And not a one time for each of them, he wanted to be fucked in so many ways until he was sore for the rest of the weekend.

Sora smirked when he heard the teen moan and nodded, letting Seifer carry the silver teen to his bedroom. Roxas and Sora sat against the headboard as Riku laid partly on top of their chest, his hands uncuffed so he could wrap his arms around the twins' shoulders.

Axel licked his lips as he settled between Riku's legs, a bottle of lube in his hands. "Are you ready Riku?" He took a long lick to the side of the teen's hard erection, making the teen tighten his hold on the twin's shoulder and close his eyes tightly.

"Mmmm," Riku whimpered as the redhead took another lick, dry fingers rubbing against his entrance. "Yes! Oh god yes! Please!" he cried out as a wet finger entered him. "Please more!"

The others gave each other a surprised glance as the silver teen cried out for more, his face pressed against Roxas' neck, panting. Axel shrugged and pushed in a second finger, pumping them in the teen's virgin hole and scissoring them to stretch the green eyed boy.

"Ah, ha, ha, nnn," Riku panted when the fingers reentered him each time. Fingers clawed at the twin's shoulders as a third finger entered him, stretching him into pleasure. He hissed and threw his head back when those fingers curled and brushed against his prostrate, making him whimper.

Riku put his foot on the redhead's wrist and kicked the fingers out of him, panting. "Just fuck me already," he growled, spreading his legs. Axel lifted an eyebrow and glanced towards Seifer with a smirk. This was certainly a surprise to see the _badass_ Riku withering in pleasure.

Seifer couldn't help the chuckle that bubbled from his throat and settled between those pale legs when Axel scooted out of the way. He lifted those legs onto his waist and leaned forward to kiss those light pink lips before pushing forward, moaning as the tight heat incased him.

"Ah, oh god, nng!" Riku gave a silent scream as Seifer's blunt heat penetrated him, stretching him more than that dildo did. Seifer is what you would call… a monster cock. And it hurt like a bitch. His eyes clenched closed as the blond pushed himself in until he was in to the hilt.

Sora and Roxas cooed the teen and kissed the sides of his neck as Axel hovered over Riku's cock and licked it like a lollipop. Seifer held still for the silver haired teen to adjust to something so big inside of him. Riku just let himself be taken advantaged of and laid still.

Several minutes, Riku nodded his head and took a deep breath, hissing in pain when the blond started to slowly thrust into him. Rotating his hips so his length would brush and press against the green eyed teen's g-spot. Riku groaned in pleasure and pain, getting used to the cock inside of him.

"Mmm…ah! F-faster," Riku groaned as the pain changed into complete pleasure; Seifer's length hitting his prostrate every time he entered. "Harder!"

The blond complied and picked up his speed, thrusting harder into the pale teen. Seifer suddenly stopped and smirked and pulled out, getting a groan of disappointment. The blond whispered to the twins and then to Axel. The redhead's face brightened evilly.

Sora and Roxas moved from under Riku as Seifer took their position, raising the silver haired teen over his straining dick. Axel crawled over to the blond and silver teen, nestled between both their legs, grinning toothily as the blond thrusted back into the pale teen.

"Mmmm!" Riku shuddered as pleasure coursed through him. His closed eyes opened as he felt something else brush his stretched entrance and saw Axel hovering over him as he pushed his straining cock into him also. The green eyed pale teen opened his mouth and let out a quiet yell. The pain hurt so bad that he could barely make any noise.

Sora and Roxas smirked at each other before bringing their lips together in a deep kiss next to the threesome. Since their clothes were already off from the beginning, Roxas went ahead and lubed up his length, entering him knowing that the brunette didn't need to be prepared.

Sora smiled and moaned as the young blond immediately started to thrust into him fast and hard. The brunette wasn't much for foreplay, maybe for a special moment. But this was not a special moment. This was a simple (awesome) fuck to relieve some of Riku's stress.

And by the looks of it, the pale teen was having a joy of a lifetime. God, the sounds coming from his mouth as Axel and Seifer fucked him was hot and a sweet sound to the ear. Riku's hands clenched the bed sheets until his knuckles went white as his toes curled in pleasure.

"Ah, ah, nng, oh god, oh god, oh fucking god!" Riku cried out as the two thrusted into at the same time. Axel's eyes were closed with his eyebrows clenched; ragged breath blew over the pale teen's neck as bit at the pale neck. Seifer had his eyes open as he watched the redhead fuck the teen with him, breathing speeding up.

At the sound of Sora and Roxas moaning, Riku and Axel turned their heads to see their lovers fucking each other. The brunette was completely on his stomach as the blond pounded into with everything he had, his forehead pressed against a tan shoulder.

"Mmm, fuck," Sora hissed as he was close to orgasm. "Harder and faster so I can cum, bitch." The brunette's moans became louder as he came closer to falling off the edge. "Fuck."

Riku moved his hands to Axel's shoulders and clawed at them as his orgasm came close. But, with that one sentence Sora had just said made him lose himself and came with a loud cry; showering himself, Axel and Seifer with his cum just as the twins came together.

The redhead pulled himself out as the blond's limp dick slipped out of him; Riku falling onto his side next to the scarred blond, panting. His eyes closed in exhaustion and he felt Sora curl up next to him as the others left, giving the pale teen one last kiss before leaving.

Sore smiled to himself as Riku fell asleep with a smile on his face, giggling when the older teen pulled him into his chest. The brunette nuzzled the chest and he too fell asleep with a bright smile.

But what he didn't know was his petrified father downstairs who came in as the others left, smelling like sex. Not wanting to disturb anything, he kissed Cloud night and headed for his room for a sleepless night.

* * *

Finally! Happy new year everyone! I hope that was sexy enough for you all. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so like, I watched Van Helsing the other day and I thought 'I should turn this into a vampire fic. And everything is just perfect for it. I should go ahead and do it.' So now you have to wait and see what I have up me sleeve.

* * *

**The morning after**

Sora grinned in his sleep and nuzzled into the nice warm chest. His eyes fluttered open to come face to chest. His eyes went wide as he blushed, remembering what happened last night. Last night was probably the hottest fivesome he ever had; not that he ever had a fivesome before. He knew Riku had to be sore he just let the older teen sleep in and canceled school out for the day.

The brunette giggled and placed his ear over Riku's heart, listening to the small flutters of the weak heartbeat. Wait…

…

Weak heartbeat?! Small flutters?! What the hell?! Is Riku dying?!

Sora quickly collected himself and turned the silver teen onto his back and placed his hands over the teen's heart. The younger boy said a little prayer before trying to do what he would call CPR. At least_ try _to.

Riku grunted at the pressure suddenly pressed on his chest, whacking the brunette's hands off him as he sat up and took deep breaths to lessen the pain in his chest. He groaned as the pain lessened, giving Sora a murderous glare.

"What the hell was that Sora?! Why did you suddenly want bang on my chest for?!" Riku snapped at the confused teen in front of him.

Sora only gave the pale chest a scrunched look before placing his ear over the green eyed teen's heart, still hearing the small flutters. Leaning back, Sora gave Riku a look that said 'WTF?' He gulped and cleared his throat.

"I thought you were dying or going through cardiac arrest because of the small flutters you heart is making," Sora explained. "Care to explain because I'm really confused right now."

The older teen immediately went pale and glance away. "It's nothing; just something I was born with." Riku bit his lip, not looking directly at his blue eyed boy. _Crap! I can't tell him, he'll defiantly freak out and have a spaz attack. Shit, I can't tell him now._

"It's nothing?" The brunette asked in an 'I so don't believe you' voice. "Riku, hearts don't just flutter like the way yours does. I mean… you'd probably be dead right now!" Sora paused, crossing his arms. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Pfft! Of course I'm telling you the truth." _Well, at least part of it._ The older teen kept that to himself and laid back down under the covers, wincing from the pain coming from his backside. "Now could you please get back under the covers and back into my arms gorgeous?"

"No, not until you tell me the truth! Were you really born with this bizarre heart disease?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

The brunette sighed and huffed, turning his head away from the green eyed teen, making Riku chuckle at the childish antics. Sora glared at the older teen and put his hands in his bare hips, the blanket barely covering his privet parts. "What's so funny?"

"You're just so cute when you're angry." He smirked at the brunette's red face. Red from anger and a growing blush.

Sora abruptly stood up from his bed, the blanket falling from his waist. Riku couldn't help but stare at the sudden nakedness before clearing his throat and putting a hand over his mouth to stop the blood flow from his nose, looking away. The brunette pulled the blanket from the bed, surprising Riku, and wrapped it around himself.

"Hey!" The older teen cried out, grabbing a pillow to cover his private. The younger ignored him and stalked out of the room and into the bathroom across the hall, throwing the silver teen's clothes at him.

"Let's see how cute I am when I lock outside in nothing but your birthday suit," Sora said calmly in a deep, creepy voice; his eyes blazing with fury as he walked back into his room.

Riku smirked and stood from the bed, the pillow disposed of, and stalked towards his brunette. It took everything the younger boy had to not look down as a deeper blush specked his checks and ran down his neck. The silver haired teen chuckled and wrapped his arms around the tan brunette, sniffing in Sora's scent. He moaned at the sweet scent, and licked his lips.

_If only he knew, then maybe I could taste it instead of sniffing it. Mmm, you smell so good my little So. _The green eyed teen grinned and nuzzled that tan neck, giving the pulse point a long lick. It was strong and steady, making Riku to loose himself in lust. Oh how he wanted to taste his brunette.

Sora sighed and gave in, draping his arms over pale shoulders and shivered at the tongue along his neck. That sinful tongue was driving him crazy and made him want to do what they did last night again. Then the teeth came and scrapped across his pulse point, biting and nipping everywhere; later to be soothed by a lapping tongue.

"Let's just forget about my heart and let me ask you a random question," Riku murmured against the tan neck, sucking on a piece of skin behind Sora's ear.

"Go ahead," Sora moaned.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

Wow, Riku wasn't kidding about it being random. The question made the brunette pull away and give a 'WTH?' look. He quirked an eyebrow and gave him the 'look'. A look that said 'you have got to be kidding me.' "You aren't serious."

"Well, I did say it was random." Riku mentally kicked himself in the balls and cursed. On the outside, he was all smirks and lust. "So, do you?"

"No not really, no. Why are you asking such a silly question?" Sora removed himself from the older teen and sat down on the bed, Riku standing in front of him. He blushed and looked away from the pale flesh in front of him, trying to keep a blush down.

Riku glanced around the room and rubbed the back of his neck, sitting next to the brunette. _Ok, think of a lie. A random lie. _"Well, a kid at school the other day was talking about vampires and it got me thinking about it. And I just had to ask you to see if I was going crazy."

Sora glanced at him like he _was_ crazy and gave him a frightened look. "Uh huh… so, do _you_ believe in vampires?"

"Pfft! Of course not! What, you think I'm crazy? Of course there's no such thing as-school! I forgot! Must get ready for school; you should too!" The sudden change of subject scared the brunette as the older teen jumped up and started to dress himself.

Sora quickly stood and stopped the silver teen from putting on his shirt and pants. "Uh, Riku… it's a little too late to go to school. It's half past one, plus, you're starting to scare me. Is something wrong?"

Riku weakly chuckled and scratched the back of his head, sitting back down on the bed in his underwear. Sora followed suit, still wrapped up in the thin blanket (any color you want). "No, nothing's wrong, just a little tired I guess."

"Are you always like this when you're tired?"

"Yes!... I mean, sure. My mom says I can be pretty strange in the mornings." _At least it's not a total lie. _Riku laid back down on the bed and sighed, waiting for the brunette to lay back down too and cover them back up with the blanket.

The younger teen smiled gently and unwrapped himself, placing the covers over himself and the silver teen. Snuggling into the pale chest, Sora giggled as arms wrapped around him once again and placed his face against Riku's neck, sighing at the sweet smell.

"Can I ask you another random question?"

Sora groaned into the pale neck, but nodded anyways. "Why not?" He mumbled as he lay on top of the older teen.

"Would you say no if I asked if I can take you out on a date?" A pause. "Like a couple."

Sora's heart seemed to stop beating as his breathing stopped for a second. "Are you saying that you really want to, or are just saying a big if?" He leaned up onto his elbows and looked down at the pale teen with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well, I really would like to take you, I'm just asking for permission first."

"I don't know, Riku. I mean, I still have to work at the Piston Shop and I know you don't want somebody so unfaithful like me. Plus-"

"Quit."

The sudden serious tone surprised the brunette, making him stop in mid sentence. "What?"

"Quit the Piston Shop. You don't need to work at that place anymore." The pale teen grinned. _At least… not anymore to pay for your father's bills._

"I can't do that! I need the money to pay for my father's-"

"Not anymore." A pause from both of them. "You saved up enough money to pay the bills for a whole year's worth. So, believe me when I say 'not anymore.'"

Sora's eyes widen before glaring. "And how much do you think I have?"

"About…meh, thirteen thousand dollars. I counted the other day when you weren't looking. Sorry about that." The look on the brunette's face was priceless and he just had to snicker.

"I have about 13 thousand dollars?" Sora perked up this and crashed his lips against Riku's. The kiss surprising the silver teen, too stunned to kiss back when Sora broke it. "Thank you. Now I don't have to work at that shitty place anymore."

"So is this a yes?"

"Of course." The younger boy pecked those light pink lips before he was pulled into a deeper kiss, moaning as a tongue collided with his.

"Ready for a second round from last night?"

* * *

Leon sat transfixed to the couch as Cloud cooked him lunch, trying to concentrate on his book instead of his lover's ass. After he had woken up from banging against his wall, he just had to go see his lover before anything else happened. He didn't want to hear his son and Riku fuck next door to him.

He sighed and closed his book, walking over to his lover to wrap his arms around the blond's waist as he put the rest of the pancakes on a plate to cool off. "When do you think we should tell him, Sora I mean?" Leon murmured into the blond's hair.

Cloud hummed in thought and smiled to himself happily. "You're his father; you should tell him when he's ready. You should also tell him that you yourself are also one of us."

"I think he's ready, I just don't want to put him in danger. Who knows what those monsters would do to him once they find out that Sora knows about our kind. I don't think I could handle it."

Cloud sighed and turned around in those strong arms, kissing his lover softly. "I thought I couldn't handle it either when my son was turned into one, by Axel no less. But I did, because I knew he wasn't going to hurt anyone on purpose. And I love him and trust him."

"It's funny how he and Axle always hated each other until now." The brunette chuckled and hooked his chin over the blond's shoulder. "I'm starting to think they never really hated each other in the first place."

"Well, Axel is one of us and he needed someone to be with and Roxas was willing to be that person. And I know that you're willing to be that person for me. Let's just hope that Sora is the one for Riku too."

"I hope so too. And I think they are. I heard them fucking when I left the house, that's one of the reasons I why I came over. But I just wanted to see you more." Leon chuckled and kissed the pale neck in front of him before giving it a long lick on the side.

Cloud giggled, a shudder passing through him as his lover loved on his neck. "So, how's it being a vampire for a second day?" He moaned.

"It beats being a human with bad health issues. So I should say that I'm doing pretty well." The brunette nipped the blond's pulse point and moaned as the scent of blood trickled into his nose.

"Mmm, hungry?"

"Exceedingly," Leon growled, giving a harsh bite; his canines growing. "Let's go see what's on the menu." He pulled back and pulled his lover out of the house, looking for a poor victim to nibble on.

* * *

Axel and Roxas panted and sweated as they waited for themselves to calm down from their high; the redhead head rolled on his side to not crush his lover after he came inside his lovely blond. Axel's eyes were closed as he endured the pleasure of orgasm while Roxas' eyes were slightly open to watch his lover next to him.

The blond rolled over to the redhead and pressed himself to Axel's side underneath the sheets, his head placed on his lover's shoulder. The redhead regained his breath and smiled tiredly at the short blond, kissing plump pink lips.

"I love you," Axel whispered lovingly, kissing those soft lips once more.

"I love you too." Roxas whispered back, smiling at his older lover. "What would I be without you?" He sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"A poor human soul without a reason to live."

"Oh? And what is my reason to live? To please you?"

"That too, but also to keep Sora safe from the organization."

Roxas chuckled, wrapping his arms around his lover. "And do I please and keep Sora safe?"

"More than you imagine."

"Are you talking about yourself or Sora?"

"I was talking about myself but that too." He yawned and shifted his weight into a more comfortable position. Roxas giggled and fell asleep; knowing Axel would be watching him for a few more minutes until he fell asleep also.

* * *

It was a glorious day for Xemnas. Oh, yes it was. He found out where the light was and was now going to use the boy to open the door to darkness. He wanted this world to drown in darkness and sorrow. Without the light, there is nothing to stop him from drowning this earth in darkness.

He smirked as bronze eyes gazed over the city, silver hair flowing with the wind. His tan skin gleamed from the lights of Twilight Town as the black robe he wore hid everything else. Yes, it was time to move fast.

A woman with short blond hair with two pieces sticking up like antennas, green eyes, and a small figure flew down next to him; scale wings disappearing into her back like they were never there. She growled as she stood next to him, glowering at the town.

"Bad news master," she said with a growl in her voice. "Sephiroth and the others are there. They've been here long before us and are ready to protect the boy when the time comes. Hell, the boy's father is vampire."

"Good work Larxene," Xemnas replied in a strangely calm voice, smirking. "That's what I wanted. Now we can kill them all at once. But I would to kill Axel and the rest of the traitors before we go after the boy."

"It's going to take a while to finish this, my master."

"Hmm, that's a risk I'm going to have to take, Larxene. Round up the others."

"Yes Superior." Her wings sprouted from her once more and she took flight, giving an evil laugh those vampires did on Van Helsing.

Xemnas gave the city one last glance before sprouting his wings also and jumped off the Clock Tower, turning towards the sky before hitting the ground. Yes, it was risk; a big risk, but it had to be done.

* * *

So? What'cha thinks? Review! Please…


	7. Chapter 7

"It's Halloween!" Axel shouted from the school's entrance, getting many groans and hoorays. Roxas rolled his eyes from beside him, along with Riku and Sora. "What? Don't you like Halloween?" He shifted his eyes to the unhappy people beside him.

"Not really," they all said at once.

"It's the same old thing every year," Sora sighed. "Go trick-or-treating and dress up. And every Halloween party is always so lame. I want to try something different this time."

"Like what?" Riku asked, interested at his boyfriend suggestion of trying something new. Yes, boyfriend. After their first date went so well, they decided it was their right to call themselves a couple.

Axel immediately perked up and hopped down the steps to catch up to them. "I know! We could go to that haunted mansion up on Wildwood St." The others gave him a look and went on. "No really, we should."

"And do what, exactly?" Roxas inquired, lifting an eyebrow at his lover. By the look on the redhead's face, the blond really didn't want to know.

"I could think of a few things we could do."

"You're such an animal."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Axel growled and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders, biting the pale neck. Roxas squirmed and pushed the redhead off him.

"Don't do that!" Roxas blushed, glaring. "We're still out in public!"

"So? Riku and Sora hold hands out in public," Axel pointed out, motioning his head towards the couple in front on them, who had no idea what was going on behind them. Axel grinned at Roxas' blush and grabbed the blond's hand; the blond not resisting. Indeed, Riku and Sora were holding hands; so why can't they?

"So… do we all want to go to the haunted mansion up the hill?" Roxas spoke loud enough for the couple in front of him to hear, still embarrassed. Sure, they had kissed here and there when no one was looking, but they have been dating for a few years and still they didn't feel comfortable. While Sora and Riku have been only dating for a few weeks, they were already comfortable with doing stuff like that out in public.

The couple stopped and looked behind them, waiting for the redhead and blond to catch up. "Well, it does seem like a good idea and people do say that it's hunted (though it might not be), I say we should go," the brunette agreed with the redhead, shrugging.

"If Sora's going, I'll go too," Riku said, removing his hand from the brunette's to wrap it around his lover's shoulders. They continued walking until they reached their cars and drove to the silver teen's home.

Yep, Riku's car was fixed as good as new. And he was happy to show it off with his boyfriend in the front seat. He also got new black leather seats with red racing stripes and a new black stirring wheel with sculls on it. And Riku must say, it looks a lot better then when it first did before he had to fix it again. Plus, he also kept his job at the auto shop. But since today was Halloween he didn't have to work this Thursday.

Knowing that his parents weren't home yet, Riku unlocked the door to his home and invited everyone in. They all sat themselves on the plushy couches and turned on the TV while Sora went and got refreshments for everyone, knowing his lover wasn't going to do it.

"So are we going to dress up or just go as we are?" Roxas asks, thanking the brunette for the glass of water that was handed to him. Sora nodded and sat next to his lover when he was finished, downing his soda.

"We should all dress up like vampires," the tan teen suggested. The others paled and blanched, getting confused glances from the young blue eyed boy. "Was it something I said?" Riku cleared his throat and was the first to speak.

"Where'd you get an idea like that?" He asks, kicking himself mentally at what his lover said next.

"From what you said a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't get it out of my mind, so I thought it would be a great idea," Sora grinned; oblivious to the murderous glares the redhead and blond were giving Riku. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go as we are. We don't need to go dressing up, it's kind of a stupid idea; no offense," the silver teen said nervously, chuckling to hide his tension from the other two boys who were still glaring.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Sora said sadly, leaning against his lover; Roxas and Axel no longer glaring since the brunette was looking in their direction. "When do we leave?"

"Probably around eight or nine. You know, when it gets dark outside," Axel replied, getting up and grabbing the pale teen's arm, dragging him into the kitchen. "Excuse us for a sec." He grinned to brunette and blond before shoving Riku into the kitchen and standing over him with a cold look. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Knowing what he meant, Riku sighed. "No."

"Then what was up with that?"

"One morning when we were sleeping together, he heard my heart and got really worried." The pale teen paused, getting a 'go on' glare from Axel. "I told him it was a disease and asked if he believed in vampires. He said no, which means he's going to freak out more now when I _do_ tell him."

"Good, I mean for not telling him about who we really are. Bad that he doesn't believe in this sort of stuff. It means it's going to be harder to convince him and restrain him when he freaks out." The redhead sighed, leaning away from the silver teen.

"Oh, please don't say it like that. It makes me feel like I'm taking him hostage or something," Riku grumbled, leaning against the counter, his head slumped against his chest.

"So… when _are_ you going to tell him?" The redhead leaned against the counter next to Riku, hoping Roxas was keeping Sora busy. But, of course, things never go the way they're supposed to go like in the movies or books, which pissed Axel off for the terrible world they live in.

"Tell me what?"

The two jumped at Sora's voice and nervously looked at each other. Riku was the first to speak. "That there could be ghosts in the mansion. We just didn't want you to be frightened since you get scared easily," he said with a toothy grin, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Uh huh, is that why Axel suddenly dragged you into the kitchen to talk to you about?" The brunette was certainly not convinced. He crossed his arms and gave them a questioning glance, letting them know he didn't believe them one bit.

"Yep, that's all we wanted to talk about," the redhead grinned just as nervously. "We didn't want to scare you is all."

Clearly still not believing them, Sora nodded slowly and went back out into the living room, not pressing any further and not really wanting to. Everyone was acting weird lately and always got nervous when he brought up the word vampire. It's like they're trying to keep that they themselves aren't a vampire.

_Could that be the problem? _Sora thought as he sat down next to Roxas._ Could they really be vampires and be plotting my horrible death?_ The brunette blanched and mentally giggled at the silly thought._ Now there's a stupid question to bring up one day. But… dad was acting weird too when I said the word vampire. It's like he was keeping a secret from me too._

Roxas watched as the brunette had a mental battle with himself, giving Riku and Axel a worried glance when they came to sit down also. "Uh, Sora?" The blond's little call out snapped Sora from his mind battle. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I guess so. I just feel like everyone's keeping a secret from me," the small brunette grumbled, relaxing against the couch with a small pout on his face. "Every time I bring up the word vampire, everyone freaks or gets nervous. Even Kire and Namine became nervous when I asked if they believed in vampires. What's going on?"

"Well," Roxas started, "some people might think you might have gone crazy because of asking a silly question like you did when Riku asked you. Or, they do believe and don't want anyone to mention the name because they think it might bring them here. Or… something."

"Like with us," Axel spoke up. "We thought you were going crazy or something and Riku thought you were going to tattle on him for bringing that thought into your head. But, you did, which makes it funny." He smirked over to the pale teen, who glared back.

"The point is," Roxas cut in before the two would start throwing fists, "that you had us worried for a moment. That's all. That's why Axel want to talk to Riku alone about that there might be ghosts and didn't want to freak you out in any way. But we all know you're not crazy, you just… surprised us."

_Smooth,_ the redhead thought as the blond lied casually, totally convincing the small brunette._ He is a good liar after all these few years of being a vampire. _"So do you get what we're trying to say here?" Axel asked, hoping that the brunette believed them.

"I think so," Sora whispered, blushing in embarrassment. "It makes sense. Thanks."

Riku smiled and mouthed a thank you to the blond and redhead, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Don't feel embarrassed about it. I didn't when I asked you. Well… maybe a little."

There was a pause, a silent pause as Sora collected his thoughts and calmed himself down. Axel, as always, was the first to break the silence.

"So, who's hungry?"

* * *

Riku grunted as he climbed over the fenced off mansion, falling head over heals on the other side. Axel laughed quietly at the fallen teen as Sora climbed over with ease. Roxas climbed over the fence with as much ease as the brunette, Axel catching him when he jumped off the top of the fence. Riku rolled his eyes and walked towards the mansion with his flashlight.

It looked creepy so far with the long uncut grass, a few broken pillars here and there, and the broken windows that had greasy hand prints on them, probably very old or from other roaming children who wanted to check the place out long before. The doors were bolted shut with boards running across them to keep people out. But they looked old enough to break off from long time exposure of the sun.

Grabbing a board, Riku pulled with all his strength to pull it off as Axel pulled on another. The creaking of the nails coming loose gave the two boys hope as the blond and brunette watched their lovers show off their muscles. Of course it was a turn on, but they shouldn't be thinking about that at the moment. That should be thinking about getting caught by the police.

With one last tug, the boards came with a load snap and there was a hole big enough to crawl through. Axel went in first along with Riku to check the area with their flashlights, calling out to their lovers when everything seemed clear. They crawled in after their loves with their flashlights and looked around themselves, taking in the creepiness of the inside foyer.

There were stairs on either side of the room with a double door between them that lead into the library. The door to their left led to the kitchen and the door to their right led to the family area. Up the stairs were two other rooms that might have been bedrooms. And the stairs on their left were broken could get them nowhere. The other looked safe enough to walk on.

Sora pointed his flashlight towards the floor and saw the thick layer of dust that covered everything except for their footsteps. He took a step forward towards the library, surprising the others as he kept walking without hesitance. They walked along beside him as he entered the new room, flashing their lights around the new room.

Books were everywhere, a couple on the floor and a few on the table. Some were open as if someone had been reading them and there was no white cloth on any of the furniture, giving the place a more creepy feeling. Another double door at the back of the room must have led to the back lawn. And the broken coffee table next to them held a book that seemed to be sliding down it very, very slowly.

The boys walked back out and up the stairs, splitting up. Riku and Sora to the left and Axel and Roxas to the right.

Sighing, Roxas whispered, "Is being absolutely quiet necessary?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know; I just kept quiet because everyone else was." He opened the door that was supposedly a bedroom and gestured for the blond to enter first. "Ladies first."

Roxas rolls his eyes and enters the room, giving the room a glance around. It sure was a bedroom, a very messy bedroom. Clothes were everywhere along with pictures and what seemed like stains of blood. This can't be good. The pictures were actually newspapers of strange deaths. Deaths that resulted of blood draining.

Dates from the newspapers went back to the 1800s and every one talked about blood draining and vampire's doing. The last one was dated back in 1983. After that, the strange deaths just stopped. Like something made them stop. This, of course, made the blond and redhead curious.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Roxas gulped, walking further into the room.

"If you're thinking about vampire deaths, then yeah," Axel replied, picking one of the newspapers. "Midgar News, April 16, 1934. Woman tarred apart and blood licked up by a man of early thirties. Woman completely drained of blood with her heart missing. Too messy to tell her identity." Axel gagged and kept reading. "Witness dies a few days later from blood draining also but still intact. No bite or any wounds."

"Sounds like someone we know," the blond said, looking a little green. "All these have to deal with a vampire and vampires aren't messy like these deaths. Unless it was _him_. Usually, vampires hide their kills and people are claimed missing, not murdered by vampires or massive killers."

Axel hummed in agreement. As he read another, feeling sick by the bloody details it gave. Suddenly, there was a thump from the wooden wardrobe that snapped the two out of their daze and pointed their lights towards the wardrobe.

Roxas quickly walked towards it and put his hand on the crystal handle as Axel grabbed perfume bottle. It might be a club but at least it'll blind their attacker long enough for them to escape. Pointing his light to the wardrobe, the redhead nodded to his lover mouthed 'on three.'

One…

Two…

Three…

Roxas opened the door and out jumped a cat. The blond sighed in relief before jumping when Axel started to scream… like a… girl? It was high pitched and lasted for about 30 seconds. Roxas watched him with a frightened look as the green eyed teen took a deep breath and placed his hands on his knees before straightening his back.

"That was scary," he said with a wide grin, taking another deep breath.

The blond just blinked slowly before walking past him and back out onto the hallway. Sora and Riku were running at full speed towards them, worried looks on their faces. Roxas could only roll his eyes as his lover came out of the room, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Is everyone alright? We thought we heard a woman scream," Riku panted out when he stopped in front the blond and redhead. Sora panted along with him, looking at his twin with a curios glance.

"That was Axel," Roxas grumbled, embarrassed that he even knew Axel. "A cat jumped out."

Riku snorted and held back a fit of laughter. His sides started to ache from holding back his laughter and letting out silent ones. "Axel let out a girlish scream over a cat!" He couldn't help it any longer and burst out laughing. "That's just priceless!"

Sora just blinked before giggling.

"Well I think that's enough for one day. I say we head out of here and go home," Axel piped in, glaring at the laughing teen. He stepped away from them and headed for the foyer. Roxas and the others followed, not wanting to stay behind and loose the redhead.

At the bottom of the steps, Axel shined his light in front of him and jumped back when the light fell upon a dark hooded figure. Its back was towards them as it suddenly spoke in deep husky voice, making Axel and Riku pale.

"Hello Sora."

* * *

Cut off, no flames. My brother had an asthma attack and had to go to the hospital, but he's ok now. And Nikki got a new job. Yeah, now I don't have to see her much anymore, I hope. Yeah, I'm very close to my older sister. You all have one, just admit it.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello Sora."

Sora gaped and took a step back, standing next to Riku and behind Roxas. The figure was starting to creep him out more than he cared to say. "How do you know my name? And who are you?"

"I know everything about you; your worst fears, what you want out of life, and… what you lust to become," the hooded man said, the smirk evident in his voice. "Your… little friends here may not know it, but I do. I can hear your thoughts, your wants, and your desires. And what you _really _want surprises me."

The brunette took in a deep breath and glared at the figure's back. _How could that possibly know who I am and what I want? This guy must be some sort of whack-job or stalker. But how could he possibly know about that? Unless… he read from my journal that I keep under my mattress. _"Who are you?" Sora said lowly, not that frightened by the man.

"My name is unimportant," the man chuckled, turning around, his face covered by the darkness of his hood. "But I'm surprised; every time I tell someone what I just told you, their heart would starting faster and faster," he started to clap his hands at a fast pace to emphasize the point, slowing when he spoke the next sentence, "but yours is surprisingly steady. I must say, you have my praise."

"Look," Riku started, "sir, whoever you are, could you please stop scaring us and let us pass through?" _Oh god, please don't let it be who I think it is. _The silver teen grinned nervously, sweat glistening on his eyebrow.

"I don't think so Riku Hikaru. You have something that I want," the hooded man smirked in his hood. "Or what my master wants. But, I'm not gonna let him have him and destroy this world. That's why I'm here."

It was Axel's turn to speak in confusion. "What do you mean? And what do you want to speak to us about?" He tensed when the man took a step forward, ready to defend himself and the others if needed.

"I mean that I want to use this boy against Xemnas and his origination. I also want you other three's help. And what I'm trying to say is, I want you guys to protect Sora until it's time." The man was starting to get annoyed to have to answer all these questions.

"Until it's time for what?" Roxas inquired, crossing his arms. The voice sounded familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger on the name.

"You'll know soon enough," the man sighed, crossing his arms. "I must leave for now; my master must be wondering where I am. But please, for the earth's sake, keep the boy safe." He slowly backed into the dark corners of the foyer and suddenly disappeared.

Sora let out a deep breath and looked over to his lover, lifting an eyebrow as if asking what had just happened. Riku only shrugged and looked around the foyer with his flashlight, making sure no one else was there. Sora shook his head to get the whole crazy idea that some man was here telling them that he was gonna use the poor brunette. He was surprisingly calm after what just happened.

"Sora? You ok?" Roxas asks as he places a hand on the brunette's shoulder, feeling it tense under his touch.

"Yeah, I think so. What just happened?" Sora was beyond confused.

"I… really don't know," Riku lied. He knew exactly what was going on; he just didn't want to explain to his lover just yet. He also wanted to know what Sora's deepest desire was or what he wants to become. That surly interested him.

"How did he know your name?"

"I guess he's a stalker or something."

Axel rolled his eyes and snorted, taking a step forward towards the door. "We should get out of here before anything else happens."

"I actually agree with Axel on that one," Roxas agreed hastily, catching up with his lover. Some other weirdo could be lurking around somewhere close.

The brunette sighed and clenched his jaw as he made his way outside, Riku with him. His calmness was really starting to scare the pale teen. He climbed over the fence with the help of his green eyed lover. Riku followed, falling head over heals again, but no one was laughing this time.

"You're surprisingly calm," Riku whispered as the group slowly walked through the woods and through the hole in the wall.

Sora just shrugged. "That guy didn't really scare me, just… confused me."

They were silent for a while, walking in an awkward silence when they reached the Sandlot. But the silence was broken by murmurs and gasps of horror from a group of people, gathered around something they couldn't tell. The police were there with an ambulance truck. Something wasn't right. Nothing always was.

Axel and Riku pushed their way through the crowd, earning 'heys' and 'watch it!' Sora and Roxas stayed behind as their lovers went to check it out. The redhead stumbled onto one of the cops and asked,

"What happened?"

The man turned towards the emerald eye teen and sighed. "A murder. A woman was drained of her blood and her body dumped. But… there's no wound to indicate where the blood was drained. It's like some horrific movie."

The teens looked at each other and paled, especially Axel from the newspapers he read.

"Do you know who it was?" Riku asked, not exactly wanting to know.

"Uh, some girl named Kire Soul. Sad, actually that someone had to die so young," the cop said, a little pale.

The two hearts seemed to stop when the man said this. Little dark redhead, annoying, sweet Kire was dead?! Sora's girl best friend since childhood, dead? Sora was surly going to burst into tears once he hears about this. Namine too since they were pretty close.

"Something wrong boys?" The man asked the two sick looking teens.

Riku shook his head as Axel ran a hand through his spikes. "No officer," the redhead said sadly. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Actually, yes, but she won't say anything."

The silver teen became interested at this. "Who?"

The man pointed over his shoulder to a light blond who wore a white dress with fairy wings and high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears as she talked to another officer. Immediately, the two boys knew who she was.

"Namine…" Riku whispered, glancing over his shoulder to check on the twines, seeing them talking to one of the horrified teens that found the dead body first. The girl was trying hard not to burst out crying. "Excuse me for sec; Ax, you check up on Namine while I'll tell Sora what happened."

The redhead nodded and pushed through the crowd to speak with the blond girl as the silver teen weaved through the crowd to get to the twins. The man watched them leave with a quirked eyebrow as if he thought the boys knew something. And they did, of course you knew that.

Riku stopped beside the brunette and gave a sad smile to his lover. Sora waited for the green eyed boy to explain as Roxas kept talking to the frightened teen.

"So?" The brunette tilted his head.

"Well, there was a murder," Riku paused, taking a deep breath, "Kire was murdered and Namine was a witness. They say that her blood was drained but there were no wounds."

Sora took in a sharp breath and nodded his head slowly, biting his lip and looking away. Riku could tell that the poor boy was trying to blink back tears and not burst out sobbing in front of everyone. "Where's Axel?"

The older teen was about to answer before the very person they were talking about came running up to them with Namine. She looked like hell and was certainly frightened.

"I'm so sorry," Namine sniffed, tears gleaming down her cheeks.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," the brunette suggested calmly, putting his hands on the shaking shoulders.

"We were… walking home after the Halloween party w-when I remembered t-that I forgot m-my purse at the school where the party was at. Ki-Kire said she'd stay here while I get my p-purse. I was halfway there wh-when I heard a scream a-and came running back.

"When I came back, some…guy was biting her neck and it looked like he was drinking her blood. When the man noticed I was there when he finished, he… he… he started to run after me down the alleyway. I could practically feel his teeth on my neck when I ran into a crowded street. Then it was gone. When I came back, Kire was d-dead but she had no bite wounds."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Axel asked, as the crowd broke apart and the police and ambulance left.

"Uh, he had blue hair, gold eyes, and an x scar between his eyes."

Roxas nodded and thought it over before taking her hand and taking a few paces away from the others. "You said it felt like he had his teeth against your throat?"

"Yeah."

"Cold you tilt your head to the side for a sec?"

Namine nodded and tilted her head, flinching when the older blond touched her neck and glazed over newly white scars. Roxas eyes went wide and he let out a small snort. Great, this is just great. Now this poor girl is going to the next target, or she was going to become a vampire. And a newly born vampire is dangerous; they have to be given blood daily for the next week before they're satisfied, sometimes more.

"What is it?" She whispered in a small voice. Her breath quickening at the snort.

"It's nothing, don't worry. Nothing there," Roxas replied with smile. The lighter blond sighed in relief and nodded. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Oh please do. I don't think I could walk alone tonight, not after what happened."

Roxas nodded and waved to the others before walking her home. The three others did the same, Axel by himself and Riku dropping Sora off before going to his home. The brunette was awfully quiet when he was dropped and didn't say anything when he entered his home. Riku needed to do some serious talking to his father.

* * *

Riku silently closed the door to his house and was greeted with a bubbly Aerith and an annoyed Sephiroth. The teen greeted them with a quiet hey and quickly sat on a couch across from his father, biting his lip as he thought of what to say. Aerith was confused at her son's actions and sat next to her husband on the recliner.

Riku took a deep breath and began, "Xemnas and his companions are here and Kire was murdered. But one of the organization members wants to use Sora against Xemnas and wants to help us I think and I think Namine was bitten by Saix I'm guessing. And Sora doesn't seem all that upset unless he's hiding it. Other than that, I'm guessing a war is gonna happen soon."

The parents were shocked nonetheless as their son spoke under one breath, but they were surprised that Xemnas was here and wanted to kill the poor boy. But what really confused them was that one of the man's companions wanted to help out. Obviously Marluxia, since the vampire wanted to destroy the leader since the beginning.

"Oh, well, this is bad," Aerith said lowly. "We should warn Cloud and Leon and the others too."

"Wait, Leon knows about this too?" The teen was surprised.

"Dear, he has always known before he was even married to Tifa, God bless her soul," the woman smiled sadly. "Cloud told him when they became friends."

"But what about you? You're still pregnant and still have a few months to go."

"I know dear. That's why I'm not going to be in this fight. Besides, I'm a new born vampire; I'm lucky that I'm not hungry right now. I'm thankful that I got enough blood packets that'll last me for a few weeks."

Riku's eyes twitched. "Yo-you're a vampire?! Since when?!"

"Since tonight; I always wanted to be vampire since you and your father was and Sephiroth agreed. So now we're a vampire family."

The teen thought it over and leaned back against the couch, arms crossed as he looked up at the ceiling. "So what do I do now? Tell Sora? He'll freak!"

"You'd be surprised by what the boy could handle," Sephiroth spoke, smiling at his son. "Like you said earlier. But I guess you could wait a little bit longer."

Riku sighed and stood up, walking down the hall to his room. "I'm going to bed," He mumbled. He closed his door and got undressed until he was in his boxers. He climbed into his bed and under the covers, closing his eyes for wanted sleep.

Vampires were not like everyone thought they were. Sure the only way they could die was getting their heads chopped off and they did have heart beats, they're just really weak. But they do live for eternity like everyone thought they did. But all that holy water, crucifix, and silver stake was a bunch of baloney.

Riku smirked before falling asleep, dreaming of him and Sora kicking Xemnas ass.

* * *

Don't worry; you'll get the whole vampire thing in later chapters. Man it's -30 below zero outside! It's fricken cold here!


	9. Chapter 9

Sora was confused. Why you ask? I'll tell you; first, a guy claimed that he knew what the boy wanted and wanted to become; second, Kire just died in some freakish way of blood draining; and third, everyone one he knows has been keeping secrets from him and making sure he was never left alone.

Namine was made sure to be never left alone either. And it turns out she was just another target. Nothing to worry about her becoming a vampire. But… since she was another target, she had to be kept watched over like Sora. At least she wasn't as calm as Sora was, which freaked Riku out.

The brunette had been rather calm about his best friend's death and the man who claimed to know Sora. And when another murdered had happened, this time a boy name Hayner, who was the blue eyed boy's friend, he still didn't react to anything. It was like… he had become a puppet of some sort.

After the funerals, it just seemed to be getting worse.

During the week he had this blank look on his face and walked around like a zombie. He ignored everyone, including his lover Riku. He went to school, went back home, and locked himself in his room, ignoring his dad's call that he wanted to help him.

Riku knew something was wrong. His Sora wouldn't be acting the way he is now; he would be freaking out and asking random questions at random times. But now… he looked dead with his blood shot eyes, pale skin, and freakishly thin frame. It was like the boy had become death itself.

But the green eyed teen did not give up on him. He followed his lover everywhere, asking him if he was alright, talking to him about random stuff, he even kissed his brunette softly on the mouth when they got to Sora's house. Nothing seemed to work. Not even the 'I love you's seemed to work.

The brunette only mumbled a few words at a time, some of them not making any sense. Riku was about ready to bitch slap the poor boy. Sora might have been calm on the outside, but on the inside, he must have been raging with confusion and hurts and insecurities.

Fed up, Riku grabbed the brunette's wrist painfully and dragged him outside of the school onto the football bleachers. Sora winced at the grip, but followed obediently like a kicked dog. The older teen pushed the brunette onto one of the bleachers and stood there, tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed.

Sora eyes widen at the rough treatment and stared at the towering teen, becoming frightened by the minute. At least that was some kind of reaction than the zombie like look Sora wore for the past week.

Eye twitching, Riku finally let out a growl. "Dammit Sora! What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped. "You've been way too calm about this whole situation and you look like a zombie from hell. Would you just speak to me?! It's like you don't even care!"

At this, Sora finally snapped. He stood up and glared at his lover, fists clenched. "Don't care? Don't care?! Of course I care! They were my best friends that died and what that guy said has me really confused!"

"Then why aren't you speaking about it or even acting like it?!"

"Because I didn't want you to worry and have you waiting on me hand and foot to make me feel better!"

"Well congratulations Sora, I'm more than worried about you! You've only spoken so many words, some of them not making any sense, and you haven't been eating right! Fuck! You were even emotionless!"

"Well I'm sorry! Whenever something like this happens, I tend to hide in my shell and figure out some things or when I'm snapped out of it! I'm confused, hurt, depressed, and sick of all the lies all of you have been giving me! What the hell is going on?!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not?!"

"Because," Riku closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his fist clenching into his palm. "Because I don't want you to get hurt." He said the last part quietly, almost too quiet for Sora to hear.

"And what do I need protecting from?" The brunette Riku wasn't going to tell him, but he asked anyway. He was too confused to care anymore. He knew he shouldn't have trusted anyone.

"I can't tell you. It's for the best that you don't know; at least, for now."

Raising an eyebrow, Sora slowly shook his head and gave angry sigh. "You know what, fuck you." And with that, he walked away from the pale teen, walking back to the school building.

"Wait, Sora," Riku groaned.

The smaller teen stopped and shook his head as he looked over his shoulder. "No, not until me what the hell is going on. I don't know if I should even trust you or the others from all the lies you guys have given me. I'm done, I'm out, I don't care what happens anymore. You're on your own."

The pale teen sighed and sat down on the bleachers as Sora walked into the parking lot and drove home. He couldn't stand being around those liars anymore. If he had to spend one more day, he would go insane.

* * *

Riku slowly walked to his next class, his mind on Sora. _I should have told him the truth. I can't stand lying to him anymore. I have to tell him soon or I might go crazy._ He sat down in his chair noisily next to Axel and plunked his head onto the table he, Axel, and some other kid shared.

The redhead gave his friend a look of concern. "You alright?"

"No I am not alright," Riku snapped, his head now in his arms on the table.

Axel rolled his eyes and leaned back against his chair. "Geeze, just asking."

"I talked to Sora today."

"And how'd that go?"

"Terrible. He finally snapped what was bottled up inside him. I think we should tell him what's going on. All this suspension is making me go crazy."

The emerald eyed teen nodded in understanding and agreed. "You and me both. Roxas is starting to get a little angsty."

Riku snorted. "A little?"

"Ok, so he has become the angel of death, so what?" Axel grumbled just as the teacher walked in. "When are you going to tell him… about us and our history?" He whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow," the smaller teen whispered back. "Give him some time cool down. After what happened today, he's gonna need it."

They both went silent when the teach (spelt it that way on purpose) turned towards them, giving them a warning glare before continuing her class on world history. Riku ignored the woman and shut his eyes, wanting sleep to become him.

* * *

"Sora, you're home early," Leon stated as a pissed off Sora stomped into the house and slammed the front door shut. "Something wrong?"

Sora was about to protest before thinking better of it. He quickly sat next to his father at the table, biting his lip and glaring at the dark wooden table. He sighed, calming himself in order not to snap at the man. Still glaring at the table, he spoke,

"A couple of nights ago, me and the others ran into a man in a black cloak who said he knew everything about me; my worst fears, my desires, what I hate most," he started. "Then he said he wanted to use me to kill a guy named Xemnas. When I talked to Riku about it, he said he couldn't tell me what the guy meant to protect me. What's going on dad?"

Leon sighed and looked at his folded hands in front of him. "I knew this day would come. I think we should have all the others here to be able to explain it to you. It's going to be quit… complicated," he said lowly.

The young brunette looked at the man oddly before saying an expressed 'ok.' He got up from the table and sat on the couch in the spacious living room. He had to think for a while, while his father called about everyone he knew here, even Riku and his family.

It seemed like things kept getting more and more complicated.

* * *

A growl went throughout the castle as Xemnas walked through the white halls of Castle Oblivion. He was angry, angry at many things. First, Marluxia decided to also turn his back on him; second, Leon was planning on telling him what's really going on; and third, a few of his members were getting restless and killed a few people in the town instead of watching the boy.

Vexen was driving him nuts with his experiments and wanting of blood every few hours since he was a newly change vampire. And Saix, his most trusted vampire, was wanting more and more sex to pass the time. Xemnas was starting to trip over his feet from his weariness.

Larxene was being a bitch, Luxord was being annoying as usual, Xigbar was ok at the moment, and Xaldin was the only who wasn't bothering the poor superior.

The man sighed and messaged the bridge of his nose to relieve the pressure between his eyes. He was loosing enough as it was. A few betrayed him and one was killed a long time ago. He didn't want to make any new vampires after Vexen was born. Too much of a hassle to take care of.

He needed some time off from the castle and needed some fresh blood instead of the packet blood in the fridge. He needed to bite into some poor innocent neck until he had his fill. Well, he thought of one person who he could drink from.

"Namine…" he breathed out the name like velvet. She was the next target anyway and she was in the way like that girl Kire was. He'll just finish the job himself.

He smirked and opened a door to darkness, walking into it and out the other side. He pulled his hood over his head to conceive his face from others as he entered Twilight Town. There was no one around where he was, perfect.

He closed his eyes and took in a long breath, smelling the scent of the blond haired girl. She was somewhere close and was alone. Even better; today was just his day. Opening his eyes, Xemnas slowly made his way through the Sandlot and to the train station where she was talking on the phone and waiting for someone.

She hadn't notice him until she saw a shadow to her side and quickly turned on her heel to see no one there. She let out a shuddering breath and told the person on the other line that she was fine. Looking back around, she dropped her phone and a hand closed around her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She couldn't see who it was for the man was behind her. The last thing she remembered was pain racing up and down her neck as teeth punctured her neck, before everything went dark. Everything was going to be dark for the rest of her life now that she had become a heartless. Her body was there, but her soul was gone as was her blood after the vampire had sucked her dry.

Her eyes were blank and started to turn white from the lack of moister. Her body was weightless as Xemnas picked her up and flew over the ocean to only her body into it. Sure it'll float back to the beach, but that's what he wanted. It makes people fear and he liked fear.

With one last look of the town, he opened another door and disappeared through it just as a girl came running up the slope to the station. She looked around before shrugging and running back down the slope.

* * *

It's cloudy! Yay! Now it'll finally warm up! Hope you like. R&R please


	10. Chapter 10

_He was dreaming, he knew he was or his mother wouldn't be here if he wasn't. He was awake this time and was able to actually get to run into her awaiting arms and cry into her chest. He wept as she shushed his little boy and pulled him away to look in his eyes._

"_Sora, why are you crying?" She asks with sympathy, wiping the tears off his face._

"_I miss you and I never got tell you good-bye before you left!" The boy cried, newly fresh tears forming in his eyes._

"_But you have. No matter where you are, I'm right there with you to protect you. Call me a… guarding angel." The snow white wings behind her shuffled behind her back._

"_But why did you have to die?" Sora asked quietly, his sniffles echoing in the darkness. The only light being his mother in her white gown._

"_It was just my time. Plus, I knew your father was more in love with someone else. Please, don't be angry with your father for being in love with Cloud. I do love Squall, but… I just wasn't the right person for him."_

"_I'm not angry at dad. I'm too stubborn too. Plus, he is my guardian and spoils me."_

_Rhinoa giggled and ruffled her son's spikes. "Good. Do tell Squall that I've forgiven him. And Sora?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Don't be angry with Riku, he loves you very much and he wants to protect from Organization 13, or was 13. But that isn't for me to explain. That is for the others. I think you'll find this rather interesting."_

* * *

Sora woke with a start when the door bell rang and sat up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes and stretched catlike. He leaned back and thought about what his mother just said in his dream, not noticing the others in the room.

_Organization 13? Who are they, or what are they?_ The brunette bit his lip, looking down at his lap. He was startled out of his thoughts when Leon sat down next him, just now noticing the others in the living room.

Cloud, Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Demyx were squeezed on the bigger couch across from Sora as Sephiroth, Riku, and Aerith stood next to the couch, close to Sora, who sat on the loveseat. All eyes on him.

The older brunette was about to begin before the younger brunette spoke first. "Before you all begin, I have a few things to say. Dad, mom says she forgives you and Riku… I'm sorry."

Leon was striked with hurt and relief while Riku smiled and shook his head.

"It was my fault for keeping too many secrets from you and I am sorry," the pale teen said, his eyes shining with love.

"Anyways, as you were saying dad."

The tall brunette let out a deep breath. "Well, to start off; we're vampires."

"Huh?" Sora gave an odd look.

"Well… how to explain this?"

"You are the child of light, Sora," Sephiroth said bluntly. "And a man called Xemnas wants to kill you so the world could end up in darkness. With the light gone, the earth will be in chaos and overrun by our kind."

"So… what happens if I grow old and die?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Every century a new child of light is born. But if the child of light dies before the next is born, another who will be born will be made the child of light," Cloud explained.

"Why is 'the light' in a human?"

"Before, the light was divided between people and their good hearts. But soon hearts started to feel hatred and become black with anger for the world," Axel piped in this time. "So… the light was put into a pure heart to keep the earth safe. Some people don't even know that they are the children of light."

"And if the light is gone, the door to darkness could be opened and the world would be crawling with heartless and vampires," Cloud added.

"So all this time all of my friends were vampires?" The young brunette asked with wide eyes. The others nodded. Instead of freaking out like they had intended him to do, an excited look came over his face. "Awesome," he whispered to himself.

"You're not frightened by this?" Riku asked, holding in a smirk.

"Well, not really. I was actually starting to get suspicious." Sora smiled before becoming serious again. "Now what's up with this Organization 13?"

They were surprised that the young teen knew about the Organization without anyone telling him about it, but said nothing.

"The Organization 13," Zexion started, "is a group of nobodies; hallow souls who have no hearts and want neither dark nor light. But… Xemnas, the Superior, wants this world to drown in darkness and suffer the pain he had suffered. It's pretty much a stupid plan."

"Heck, we should know because we too were once nobodies, me, Zexion, Axel, and Roxas," Demyx exclaimed. "Xemnas said he wanted to restore our hearts, but what he really wanted was darkness. What he didn't know was that we had restored our hearts on our own."

"What about you dad? You weren't always a vampire were you?" Sora turned towards his father and gave a questioning glance.

"No, I was actually turned a couple of weeks ago. I knew Cloud was a vampire when we first became friends and always wanted to be one myself," Leon explained. "I was too busy raising you to actually become one."

Sora nodded to himself as another question popped into his mind. "So when did vampires really originate from?"

"Vampires have always been around since 40 B.C," Sephiroth explained, getting annoyed with all the questions. "Long ago, a few men made a virus that was supposed to be a poison. But it actually turned humans into blood-thirsty monsters and practically invincible. And once it was in the blood stream, a long line of vampires came into our world.

"Vampires were born from other vampires before we found out that we could turn humans into vampires if we bleed into them either by injecting them with our blood or by cutting a slit in or gums before we bite them. The only way to kill us is by cutting off our heads."

"So all that holy water, silver stake, and crucifics is a bunch of crap?"

"Yes," Riku replied. "But… newly born vampires always have to be looked after. They become hungry and start to kill innocent people on accident. Within a week or more, they'll finally calm down and start acting human again. But we vampires must always have a small dose of blood daily, not as much when we become new vampires."

The young teen sat their in silence, muddling everything over in his head. It all made sense now; why Hayner and Kire died, why everyone lied about being a vampire, he understood now.

"So now what do I do, now that Xemnas is after me?"

"We kill him, simple as that," Cloud said lowly.

"O-k, I guess I'll go with that also," the young brunette sighed.

"There are a couple more things I have to tell you," Leon piped in once again. "Your mother didn't die from a heart attack."

"Huh?"

"She was murdered by Xemnas, who knew that she was your mother," Sephiroth stated, showing little emotion.

"Oh, so you all were hiding the truth from me to protect me?" It was more of a statement then a question. The others nodded, giving the boy sad looks. Sora smiled sadly and sighed. "I guess its ok; I mean bad things could happen if I knew when I was younger."

"Are you ok with this?" Riku asked concernedly.

"Not really, but I'll live."

"Sorry we had to lie to you about it," Roxas apologized.

"Don't worry about it. At least I know now, I guess."

"Also," Riku began, "I lied about Larxene. She was never my mother. But it was true that my real mom did use verbal abuse on me when she found out my father was a vampire and that I was recently turned. She was my first kill. Larxene was just some victim in the past."

"Soooo, how old are you really?"

"About 250 years. My father is over two thousand years old and has had a few lovers here and there, which means I have several half brothers or sisters that I don't know about."

"So how old is Cloud?" The young boy was getting more and more curious by the minute.

"About 500 years old," the blond replied. "And my friend Zack is about 550. And Axel is about 260."

"So what happened to Tifa?"

"She was also murdered by Xemnas after Rhinoa," Cloud sighed, not wanting to bring his wife up. "But enough of this touchy feeling crap; I need to kill something." He mumbled the last part and walked off, Leon going after him.

"Anyways…" Sora began, not knowing what to say or do. "How do we kill Xemnas and where is he?"

"We cut off his head and I… don't know where he is," Sephiroth stated, a soft blush of embarrassment specking his face. "But I have a guess. He could be at the old mansion where _you boys_ were _at_ the other night."

The boys paled and Aerith chocked on her spit. "What!? You boys went to the old mansion where a crazed vampire could be?!"

"We didn't know!" Axel defended himself. "And I didn't sense any Vampires there, until that one guy up."

"What guy?" She was pissed now and worried.

"Uh…" Axel coughed.

"The guy I was talking about that wanted to use Sora to kill Xemnas," Riku stated bluntly.

Zexion hummed in thought, thinking over what everyone just said. "Did you see any kind of petals around him? Like flower petals?"

"Uh… now that I remember, I did see petals appear when the guy disappeared," the young brunette mumbled to himself, thinking of that night in the mansion.

"Then it's probably Marluxia," Demyx groaned. "I swear, that guy is the wonder of gayness. I mean, have you scene his hair?! It's pink!"

"And don't forget his main power is flowers," Axel snorted. "Anywho, back to the situation at hand; do we go to the mansion now or later?"

"Now would be best," the silver haired man agreed with the first. "We could catch him off guard and most of his minions would be gone searching for Sora or keeping watch over him."

At that time, Leon walked in with a gloomy face. "We better go now if we want to catch the bastard off guard. And his minions are here; they don't hide their scent very well." He walked over to the fireplace and picked up a book from the top of it. He opened it to reveal that it wasn't actually a book, just a small hiding spot for several small bags.

He handed one to each of them except for Sora. "You're gonna need these if you don't want to be caught."

"What are they?" The redhead asked and took a sniff of the bag, pulling it away immediately and holding his nose.

"Gopher dust," Sephiroth blunted, rolling his eyes. "Where did you get these?"

"My cousin, who knows a guy, who knows a friend, who knows a vampire hunter, gave these to me," the tall brunette grinned, tossing one to Sephiroth, who caught it before it hit his face.

"Gopher dust?" Sora gave an odd look. "What about me?"

"These won't help you since you're human," Riku replied quickly. "So you're gonna stay here with a few of us."

"I don't want to be useless!" The young brunette whimpered, giving the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Sora, but you're not a vampire," Leon stated firmly, giving his son a 'shut up' look.

"Then turn me into a vampire!"

"Sora," Riku groaned, "it's not as easy as it sounds. There are a lot of things you have to do."

"I know I know. But I really want to become one. That was my real desire that the guy was talking about! That's what I've always wanted to become!" Sora snapped, shutting up quickly after. _Shit…_

"But I thought you didn't believe in vampires," Roxas snort as if he knew all along. "You sure fooled us." He crossed his arms.

"I only said that because I didn't want people to think I was crazy," the brunette whispered, looking sadly at his knees. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Leon gave his son a sad smile and ruffled his spikes. "Ok, Sora, but your lover is gonna have to do it. And you're basically going to be chained up until the hunger is satisfied. Why? Because newly changed vampires your age are harder to control than adults."

Riku mentally smirked at the thought of his lover being chained up and hopeless. "And I will have to feed you."

"I don't care. As long as I'm with Riku for the rest of my life, I don't care."

The tall brunette sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, but don't blame me when you start to feel really hungry. And don't say I didn't warn you." He got up and left the teenagers to go find his lover.

Demyx left with a giggle with a quiet Zexion behind him. Axel left with Roxas o give the boys some time to themselves, along with Aerith and Sephiroth; Aerith giving him a wink before she left, Sephiroth rolling his eyes.

"While the others fight, we'll start the ritual," the silver teen said, getting up with Sora following.

"Ritual?"

"Oh yeah, there's a ritual before you turn someone into a vampire," the pale teen lied through his teeth and Sora believed him. "Shall we head up to my room?"

"I guess so."

"Good." The older teen smirked and grabbed the brunette wrist to drag him down the hallway to his room.

* * *

Review! I must have reviews! Please review; when seeing other stories having over hundred reviews and I don't, it's kinda depressing.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora yelped as he was pulled through the older teen's hallway and into Riku's room, pushed down onto the bed, Riku instantly on top of him. He wasn't sure what his lover was gonna do, but he was willing to do it if it meant that he could become a vampire.

Sora gasped when the green eyed vampire kissed him harshly, unbuttoning the brunette's pants and pulling them down along with the boxers off his legs and feet. Riku broke the kiss in order to pull the young boy's shirt off, latching to a nipple straight afterwards.

"Riku!" Sora yelped when the silver bit down harshly, enough for it to bleed. "Is this part of the ritual?"

"Of course," Riku lied, latching onto the other and lapping at it gently before sucking on it like a new born babe. He smirked when the younger moaned in delight, loving the way his lover quivered under his touch.

Sora moaned as his lover's tongue slid down his chest to his abs, licking around his navel before dipping in and out. He tugged on Riku's hair to lift his head up. "Why am I the only one naked here?" The brunette tugged on the silver teen's shirt to emphasize his point, pulling it off with Riku's help. The older teen's pants and boxers were quickly shredded off also.

Riku moved back up to kiss his brunette deeply and passionately. He licked those sweet lips, moving his tongue into the hot moth and moaned when the brunette's tongue came to play with it. They twirled together in a dance and lapped at each other's mouth. The boys sucked each others mouths, wanting the kiss to go deeper.

When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart, panting and chests heaving. Riku pulled some of his lover's bangs away from his eyes, gently kissing the tan forehead. "Sora, I want to make love with. May I?"

Sora's heart swelled and he smiled gently. "Yes. Yes you may."

The brunette was prepared with ease before the silver haired teen slowly entered him like it was their first time. Slowly, Riku pulled halfway out and back in. He redid the thrusts over and over, only gaining speed when he felt the heat rise into his stomach, knowing he was close to coming. He could tell Sora was close too when the brunette grabbed his straining length and rubbed it up and down.

The brunette's legs spread farther apart as one hand squeezed a pale shoulder. It wasn't fast or hard, it was slow and gentle with only a little speed. This was not a fuck to get off, this was love making and they both wanted it to last longer. They connected as one and will always be after what the older teen was about to do.

Moans, soft groans, and pants filled the room and they were pretty close. When Riku was ready to burst inside his lover, he cut his gum next to his now long canines and bit down on the tan neck, sucking in the sweet red nectar that flowed from it. Sora gasped when Riku bit and moaned as he felt his blood being suck from him.

The bite was too much and he came with a deep groan in his throat, clamping down onto his lover's length. Feeling Sora clamp down onto him, finally made him spurt inside his lover with a small moan.

Pulling out of the brunette, Riku let go of the tan and licked the wound to heal it. He had to make sure that there was enough blood IVs in the fridge when Sora fell asleep. He also had to find some chains to chain his lover to the bed so he doesn't hurt anyone when he gets hungry. You literally have to chain a new born teen vampire so they don't go off and kill somebody.

Cuddling the brunette to his chest, he waited for his lover to fall asleep before going downstairs to check the fridge, smiling at the many red packets. He looked for some chains, but found handcuffs instead. They'll do.

Going back upstairs, Riku chained his lover to the bed and waited for Sora to awake; which was in about an hour when the brunette awakened with a loud hungry growl from his stomach.

"Riku," Sora whimpered, "I'm very hungry." He shifted, only to find his was chained to the bed. "Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

Riku chuckled and petted the brown hair. "I don't want you to hurt anyone when you get hungry. And I will get you some food, just stay here." Like he had a choice.

The silver haired teen quickly left to get some blood IVs for his lover and quickly came back with several in his arms. He bit open the top and lifted Sora's head, lifting the packet to those hungry lips and letting the brunette drink thirstily. When it was finished, he begged for another. He finished all of them before he was satisfied, blood smeared around his lips and chin.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle at the dumb look on Sora's face, licking up the smeared blood. "Satisfied?"

"Yes," the brunette replied, smiling softly with half laden eyes.

The silver teen sighed and laid back down next to his lover, feeling bad about handcuffing him to the bed. "Its funny how so many things happened after very short little time between our first greeting."

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, you were just a boy trying to earn money for his father when we first met. I was vampire looking for the child of light and finding a way to get off in between. Plus all of your friends were really vampires this whole time without you even knowing."

Sora nodded and giggled. "And now my dad doesn't have to worry about any health problems any more. But,"

"But?"

"But, I never knew my mother really was murdered instead of dying from a heart attack. In my dreams, she tried to tell me what was really going on, but she never got the chance to since I always wake up before she could."

"I've met your mother before." Riku looked at his lover to see his lover's eyes widen in question. "She came over to Midgar once to visit Zack while Zack was with us during his double bypass. She was a pretty nice woman; God bless her soul."

The brunette smiled sadly and looked away, closing his eyes to relish the memories. Every memory of her was wonderful and fantastic, that was until she was taken away from him and his father. After that, everything went down hill. It was like he never wanted to live life. But he was afraid of death, plus he had many friends who love him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when there came a knocking on the door. Riku groaned and slowly got up, putting on some pants and a shirt before going down the hallway to answer the door. All Sora could hear was a few mumbles, grumbles before they got louder, Seifer's especially. _I guess he found out._ The young teen rolled his eyes and waited for the door to slam open by a vicious blond with a beanie.

And sure enough, Seifer stomped his way to the silver teen's door and literally kicked it open. Sora looked away from the angry look and let out a deep breath.

"So it was true," the blond hissed, giving the silver teen a vicious glare.

"I wanted it," Sora replied, still not looking at his best friend. "Please don't be mad, I've always wanted to become a vampire, and you knew that."

"Sure I knew how much you wanted to be one, but I didn't turn you myself because I knew you would be put under more danger," Seifer grumbled, before noticing what he had just said.

"Wait," Riku started, waving his hand in front of him as if to tell the blond to stop for a sec, with his head down, "you're a vampire? And you never told anyone about?"

"I thought you already knew since vampires can hear heart beats, knowing that a vampire's is more slow and weak," the tall blond quirked an eyebrow and gave the shorter teen a look.

"Well I can't sense you or hear your heartbeat; so you must have gofer dust on you somewhere."

Seifer reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag with a sheepish look. "Well what do you know."

Riku narrowed his eyes in suspicion and grabbed the blond's collar to push him up against the door. "I don't know who you are, nor do I care; but… what I would like to know is: who are you working for? I know you surly aren't helping us out here."

At first, Seifer looked stricken with shock before it turned into a smirk and his eyes started to glow red. He grabbed the pale hands around his collar and pulled them off, pushing the pale teen back. "I work for myself."

That was all he said before he lifted his hand and the room went white, blinding Riku and Sora. When the light was gone, Sora was too along with Seifer. The pale opened his eyes and cried out with anger at the now empty bed, falling to his knees and punching the ground.

* * *

Cloud looked around the mansion foyer, keeping an eye out for any intruders while the others were checking the place out. He was board and wanted to search too with the others, but was commanded to stay right there, keeping guard. The blond was not happy about it.

He felt nothing from around the big building and knew that the organization probably left or they too had gofer dust. Which by the way Cloud desperately wanted to take off because of the smell and the way it made him dizzy.

But the sound of padded feet from each side of him made him alert that his fellow friends were done searching and that they should check somewhere else. Leon was the first to show up, then Sephiroth, Axel, and Roxas.

"Nothing," Axel stated bluntly. "No one's here."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Oh really?" Came a voice behind them.

They turned to see a man in a black cloak, his hood down to show bright pink hair, deep blue eyes and pale skin. Everyone was alerted, except for Sephiroth; he didn't seem to be alarmed by the man's appearance.

"Marluxia," Sephiroth greeted lowly. "What are you doing here?"

The pinkette chuckled before becoming serious. "Your little boy is gone, but was not taken by the organization. The guy seemed to be a vampire at first glance, and my suspicion was right when I saw him suck the blood of some poor innocent little girl named Olette."

"You mean Sora was taken?!" Leon growled at the man before him.

"Yes, and I know where he's taking him. Please follow me and be quick about it," Marluxia hissed, turning his back from them to go out the front door. He spread his red scaly wings, waiting for the others to do the same.

The others let out their wings hesitantly, waiting for the pinkette to take off and show the way. Marluxia nodded and took flight as well as the others. Everyone was argent to find Sora, especially Leon. He wouldn't know what to do if his son was taken away from him forever.

Marluxia sensed his uneasiness and sped up, wanting to find the boy. He was surprised to say the least when they all followed him without questioning. But… he knew they all were on guard in case the pinkette turned out to be a traitor.

But he was on guard too. He should since he told them that he knew that Sora was taken and where he was going to be prisoned. But he was also surprised by who had taken the boy, who had a chance to steal Sora any other time but waited until now.

Was it him, or was the blond jealous of Riku's and Sora's relationship.

* * *

Sorry the lemon and chapter was short, but I started to run out of ideas, plus my dad said I couldn't spend so much time on the computer. Sorry. I would have typed more if I didn't have to baby-sit last night.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me go!" Sora hissed as he was carried into a shack somewhere on the beach. Seifer ignored his plea and dropped him on the small cot that lined the back wall; a small desk was set against the left side of the wall, near the bed.

The brunette 'oofed' when he was dropped before glaring at the blond. The tall teen kept his face blank as he looked down onto the small vampire. Sora hated the look; it meant that he couldn't read the blond's expression and how he was feeling right now.

"What are you going to do with me?" The blued boy asked wearily, eyeing the blond closely.

"Nothing," Seifer replied, face still blank. "I just want to talk."

Sora snorted. "Talk? Talk about what? Whatever you needed to say, you didn't have to bring me here."

"Actually, I had to if we didn't want to get interrupted."

"Interrupted of what?" The young teen didn't like how Seifer was talking, especially since he couldn't read his face. "You're not talking about anything perverted are you?"

The blond's blank face broke when he chuckled, laughter shining his eyes. And this… seemed to calm Sora down some. "No, I wanted to talk to you without Riku being there. Knowing how he is, he wouldn't leave your side even if you kick him in the balls."

Sora relaxed, now that the blond's old self was back. Whatever the blond needed to speak to him about, it must be very important. "Well, what is it?"

Seifer pulled up a chair from the desk and sat down, his arms crossed over the back of it with his head resting on his arms. "Well, after I heard you were turned into a vampire, I got…" he paused, blushing in embarrassment.

"You got?"

"I got jealous," he whispered, but Sora heard. "You see Sora, I'm a vampire. Though you already knew that from earlier today. But… when I heard that there was another child of light, I wanted to protect with everything I had when I couldn't save the last one."

"The last one?"

"The one before you," Seifer explained, eyes cast downward. "His name was Zell and was my lover. But he was shortly killed after being turned into a vampire by the man called Xemnas. I was… furious."

Sora gave the taller vampire a sad look. "So you're saying you love… me?" He took in a deep breath and swallowed. "And not only that, you wanted to turn me into a vampire."

"Yes, Sora. I love you more than anything. That's why I never grew after all those years together, because I was a vampire. But," Seifer paused, giving a bitter chuckle, "it looks like I lost that chance, knowing you wanted to so much become a vampire."

"Why did you wait?"

"Because I was waiting to see if Xemnas was ever going to be killed before I turned you into one. If you become a vampire, you're in more danger than you think. You see, vampires can sense and smell if there is another vampire around, with humans you can only hear their heartbeat."

"Oh." Well Sora felt sheepish. "Do you hate Riku now?"

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "Yes and no. No, because he has shown you what it's like to be loved and has made you very happy. Yes, because he turned you into a vampire too soon and made me do something I wish I never did long ago."

"He… made you do something?" The brunette was now utterly confused.

"About a hundred or so years ago, Riku and I butted heads and he asked me to kill someone. At first I was alright with it and like doing that sort of thing, but," he took in a deep breath and started again, "when I found out that it was his mother, I was guilt ridden for weeks after I murdered her.

"Then I went to Riku; we yelled and fought and I never got the true story on why he had me kill her. But I could he really didn't want her dead; he loved that woman so much. I knew why; she was lovely and kind with a heart of pure gold."

"But?"

"But… it was important to Riku that she was killed; reason unknown to me. Sephiroth doesn't even know," the blond said the last part with a grunt.

"Does this mean I shouldn't hang around Riku anymore?" The brunette seemed like he was about to cry when the blond suddenly sat beside him and hugged him. Sora cried silently into the offered chest and returned the hug of comfort.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. He's a good guy and all, just a little hard to handle." He kissed those brown spikes and smiled gently into the boy's hair.

"How come he doesn't remember you?" The young boy couldn't help but ask when he remembered the way Riku had that look of confusion when he first met Seifer, calming down a little.

"He doesn't know who I am because I changed a lot and I used a different name back then. But I could tell he's starting to remember." There was silence for a moment, Sora becoming sleepy as time passed on.

"The others will be looking for me," Sora said, not letting go of that warm body.

"I know. I sent Marluxia for the other's so they could come pick you up," Seifer said quietly, sensing the other vampires coming towards the shack at a fast speed. Sora didn't seem to notice, for he hadn't fallen asleep quickly after he said that.

Luckily the boy wasn't hungry at the moment, but he will be here soon.

The brunette was on the blond's lap, fast asleep and clutching Seifer's shirt. The tall teen held him tightly when he felt the other's right outside the door to the shack. He stood up just as the door was ripped from his hinges and an angry Riku came stomping in, prepared to punch the blond.

Sephiroth held his son back and gracefully went in, taking the small brunette from the blond who held out the boy willingly. When the boy was out of his hold, Leon leaped after him, punching Seifer in the gut.

Seifer fell with a grunt and coughed before there was a blow on the side of his head. He flew to the side and his back hit the wall, making him grunt again, only louder. Before he knew it, Leon was on him, punching the blond with everything he had. And Seifer did not fight back, keeping his hands limp on his side.

Cloud ran in and dragged the furious brunette off the now battered blond, using his strength to hold his lover back. Leon fought against the hold as Seifer stood, spitting out a wad of blood and a tooth, the tall blond's face blank.

"You fucking bastard! I'll fucking kill you!" Leon yelled, pulling and wiggling in his lover's hold, knowing he wouldn't win. But he tried anyway.

Sora jostled in Sephiroth's arms and became awake. Seeing who was holding him now made him jerk away from the man and fall flat on his ass, running back to the blond and standing protectively in front of his best friend.

Leon stopped his struggles and gave his son a questioning gaze. "What are you doing? After stealing you away and taking you here without your consent, you still want to protect him?"

"He only brought me here so we wouldn't get interrupted when he was talking to me," the young brunette hissed at his father. "I now I know why he took me here and I forgive him. And Riku,"

The silver teen stopped his seething towards the blond to look at his brunette. "Yes?"

"Why did you have Seifer kill your mother?"

Everything went silence, even Leon's struggles stilled. Riku gulped as all eyes turned to him; Sephiroth's stone cold. "What are you talking about?" He asked wearily, nervousness clear in his eyes.

"Seifer told me. He said that you two once met each other 100 years ago and you asked him to murder your mother. Why?"

"I just met Seifer several months ago. How could I know him 100 years ago?" Riku had an idea what Sora was talking about, but he didn't know where Seifer came in to all this.

"Does Edward Polk ring a bell?" Seifer piped in, standing next to the young boy.

The pale teen only lifted a silver eyebrow before eyes widen in remembrance. He pointed a finger at the blond and shouted out a, "You! I remember you; you were that one who agreed to my request!"

"Yes, now I wish I wouldn't have done that. I want to beat you into a pulp, but I won't until I know why you wanted your mother dead," Seifer said calmly.

Riku looked down at the ground and sighed. "I wanted her dead, because… she was going to join the Organization 13 without my or dad's consent. She… betrayed us," he said the last part to his father.

The man looked at Riku's face to see that it held no lies, but sadness. He placed a shoulder on his son's shoulder and nodded, understanding. "You couldn't do it yourself because she meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Riku nodded. Sora's face softened and he walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. The pale teen returned the embrace. "I'm sorry I haven't been truly honest with you," the pale teen whispered in his lover's hair.

"It's ok," the tan teen whispered back. "Can we go home? I'm really hungry."

The pale teen chuckled quietly and nodded, picking up his lover walking out of the shack before taking flight.

Leon apologized to Seifer before leave, the others fallowing.

* * *

Riku sighed as he watched his lover sleep, chained back up to the bed. After having his fill, he fell right back to sleep. Good, that'll make the time go faster. The older teen wanted to talk to his lover thought about what Seifer talked to him about.

It was killing him to wait patiently. He didn't know how long he could wait.

But… as long as his brunette was safe, it mustn't have something bad.

* * *

Seifer glared at the concrete sidewalk, not really in a good mood. Hey, you'd be too if you saw someone you love be taken by somebody else. He didn't hate Riku or anything, just disliked him.

_Maybe we were never to be together. Hell, I noticed that when I first saw Riku again._ The blond growled to himself, bumping into someone who fell on his ass with a yelp.

"Hey watch where you're going bastard!" The voice hissed the teen standing back up.

Seifer stopped in his walk and was about to hiss something before he turned around and the most beautiful sight he had ever seen before him. It was a teen, probably new to the town, and he looked a little older than Sora.

The boy had stark white hair, hazel green eyes with a black tattoo over them (reminding the blond of a raccoon), and pale skin. Several piercings covered his ears, along with a nose ring and lip ring. He wore a navy blue tank top that clung to his form, showing a tattoo of a raccoon on his bicep.

His pants were an army green and baggy, only staying up from the budded belt. His shoes were black convers with small guitars all over them. The kid looked like a punk, but kindness and fragileness showed in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" The teen snapped, not liking the eyes that checked him out.

"I'm sorry; I was just stunned by this beautiful sculpture in front of me," Seifer said casually, which made the white haired teen blush.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" The teen yelled, hands on his hip.

The blond smirked. "Nothing, nothing at all. You just caught my eye 'tis all."

"Look, dude, are you trying to ask me out?"

"I'm not trying, I am. I'm not good with all those catch phrases or being straight foreword. I tried once, got a fist in my face for that one."

The teen couldn't help but chuckle, quickly catching himself and blushing. "I guess so. I mean, I've never been on a date before, nor ever been with anybody. So don't blame me if the date sucks."

"Don't worry, I know it won't. I'll pick you up around six. My name's Seifer, by the way," the blond took out his hand and the teen took it.

"Reu," the white haired teen replied. "And six will be fine. Don't do anything perverted either. I can tell you're one of those people."

"Don't worry; I'll try and calm down a bit." Seifer smirked before frowning. "Uh, where do you live?"

Reu chuckled and told him where he lived. "I'll see you then. K?"

Seifer nodded and watched the 'coon walk away with a sway in his hips. "Damn…" he whispered to himself, half smiling and going along with his way back to his house.

* * *

Ok, I'm starting to get board with this story so I'm going to go and hurry up and finish with the next chapter. I've been running out with ideas, plus I have another story I want to get to. But I'll make the next chapter last as long as I can. Sorry about this and thanks for the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

"I just found out where Xemnas could be hiding!" Cloud shouted as he ran into the back yard of Sephiroth's home, where everyone was enjoying their company. That was until Cloud came in shouting.

"What?" Leon quirked an eyebrow.

"I found out where Xemnas could have been hiding," the blond repeated.

Sephiroth glanced at him from the corner of his eye in questioning. "And how'd you find that out? Don't tell me you went out asking if anybody saw him."

"Actually no; I heard a few people talking about him, saying that saw a man with a black cloak and hood that covered his face. But in certain lights they could see caramel skin and silver hair. So I asked where I could find him. The couple said they saw him go into the shack next to the fishing lodge at the beach with several other hooded people."

The silver haired man crossed his arms and thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I'll go take a look to make sure those couples were right. Axel, you're coming with me if there's any trouble. You too Leon."

"But what about me?" Cloud whined as he dropped the sack from his hands onto the wooden table. "I want to go too."

"You stay here and look after the underlings in case they come here; it could be a trap," the tall brunette said before Sephiroth could, who glared at the grey eyed man. "Sora,"

"Yes dad?" Sora looked away from his conversation with Riku.

"If anything happens; like if Xemnas comes, I want you to run away as fast as you can along with Roxas and find shelter."

Roxas jerked at this and looked at the tall brunette. "Why do I have to run? I've been a vampire long enough to know the basics. I can fight," he sneered. But by the look the redhead was giving him, he shut his mouth.

"I know you can fight, but… you won't be able to with Xemnas. He's… he's someone you don't want to mess with if you're a newly born vampire, even though you've been one for several years. He's too strong for you, even for Riku. But with all four of you, I think you guys could hold him off until we can get back," Leon frowned, defiantly not liking that thought.

The small blond nodded and looked down, grumbling when Axel ruffled his blond spikes. The redhead grinned when his hand was waved off before fallowing Sephiroth and the others, giving his lover one last wave as he flew off to catch up with the others.

Sora frowned as he watched his dad fly off, getting a bad feeling in his gut. Riku noticed this and placed a hand on the small shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry; we'll be alright."

"I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about them. What if it isn't a trap and they really are there and they get killed, what am I supposed to do? Or what if it is and they come after us and we get killed? What would happen to my dad?" The small brunette rambled on before the pale teen placed a hand over his mouth, quieting the young teen down.

"They'll be fine. With Sephiroth and Axel by his side, I'm sure your dad will be fine." Riku gave his lover a grin, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs and patting his leg for Sora to sit with him.

The brunette grinned and curled up onto his lover's lap, placing his head under the pale teen's chin. "I love you," Sora whispered, closing his eyes with a soft smile.

"I love you too," Riku whispered back.

Roxas stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag, making his father chuckled. Roxas took his finger out of his mouth and glared at the taller blond. "What's so funny?"

Cloud chuckled for a moment. "It's funny because they would be doing the same thing to you if you and Axel were being all lovey-dovey with each other. It's not like vampires always find a perfect human to mate with. It's actually kinda difficult. You guys just got lucky."

"Well you know how today's world is. Full of whores, prostitutes, and homos," Roxas sneered, sitting in another lawn chair, his knees tucked under his chin and arms crossed around them.

The tall blond frowned and was about to say something back before a cloaked figure came running towards them, holding it's side as blood flowed from a wound there. The others quickly stood when the man finally stopped and fell on his hands and knees in front of them, his hood falling from his head.

"Marluxia!" Sora cried out and ran towards him, helping the pinkette onto his back. The pinkette winced as the brunette unzipped his coat and lifted the light shirt to check the wound just under his rib cage.

"I'll be fine," the pinkette protested. "But you must leave before Xemnas finds you. Go now and I'll distract him." He stood as the wound quickly closed, stopping the flow of blood. The four vampires hesitated. "What are you waiting for? Go now!"

Sora took in a small breath and glared. "I'm not leaving someone who has saved my life and is willing to risk his own life for mine. I'm staying here and helping you out to defeat Xemnas."

Marluxia's face softened and he grinned softly at the brunette's words. He nodded and looked towards the sky as if waiting for someone. The others kept a close eye on the skies too and once in a while checked around them. They could feel the man close by, but couldn't point out where he was.

The pinkette's eyes suddenly widen and was about to call out before a sword suddenly pierced through his back and out his chest. Marluxia cried out in pain when he noticed that there was dead man's blood on the blade, poisoning him, but not killing him.

The wielder of the blade leaned forward and whispered in the vampire's ear. "My, my Marluxia. You've been a very bad boy for your master. I think it's time for your punishment."

The others turned to see the sight before them, running to save their new friend. The cloaked figure chuckled and drew his sword out of the pinkette, tossing him aside. "I'll do that later, after I finish these four."

The man tossed his hood back, revealing caramel skin and silver hair with bronze eyes. Cloud snarled at the man and lunged at him as his own sword flashed into his hands. The sword was rather large wrapped in tap, making it looked mummified.

The man smirked and jumped out of the way as the blond swung, his sword suddenly falling out of his hands when the man suddenly struck him in the head with hilt of his sword. The blond fell unconscious on the ground, his big ass sword disappearing.

"Xemnas," Riku growled, summoning his own blade but staying back and watching the man wearily. His blade looked like a dragon's wing, red and blue.

"Riku," the silver haired man cooed back. "How nice to see you again. I wasn't expecting you here, thinking that you went with your father. And Cloud, I thought you would have gone after your lover," he said the last part to the fallen blond.

"We stayed here so we could look after Sora and hope that you wouldn't be coming by, being to busy with prostitutes and all," remarked the silver teen, keeping his stance along with Roxas, who had summoned his own two blades (can't remember their names).

As Riku kept an eye on Xemnas and the same with Riku, Roxas nudged Sora in the side. "Summon your keyblade," the blond whispered sternly. The brunette gave him an odd glance. "You don't know how to summon your keyblade?"

The brunette shook his head.

_We're screwed_. The blond sighed and scooted closer to Sora, drowning out Riku's and the man's voices. "O-k, close your eyes and think of your family being hurt and that you wanted to protect them. How could you defend them?"

Sora nodded and closed his eyes. He imagined his mother dying from the hands of the man called Xemnas. He imagined his father being tortured by the organization and then eaten mercilessly as he let out a terrifying scream. He could fell his anger and hatred floating around him like whirl of wind, closing in around him.

Before he knew it, that wind disappeared into his hand. He suddenly felt weight there, as if something had been placed there on its own free will. He gripped the object and opened his eyes to reveal a keyblade in his hand. He jumped at the sight, catching the man's attention.

"Oh, I see you found how to summon your weapon. Nicely done," Xemnas smirked. "But let's see if you can surpass this!" He got into a fighting stance and was about to run after them, but was suddenly striked down.

It happened so fast that even Xemnas couldn't tell what had struck him, forcing him to the ground. The force was so great that it left a huge dent in the ground where the man now laid in pain, a sword pierced through him. Xemnas growled in pain and slowly pulled the blade from his stomach, not immediately healing like he thought he was going to.

The cloaked man got up, wincing, and stabbed the blade into the ground, panting. Eyes widening, he looked up just in time to see the wielder of the sword rushing towards him with another blade in his hands, furry in his cold hazel eyes. And once again, Xemnas was struck down, leaving another dent in the ground.

"You," the man growled at his enemy. "I thought I lost you."

"You thought wrong," the new enemy sneered before adding, "father." The new enemy was a teen at least a few years older than Sora with white hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "I've looked everywhere for you."

"Well now you found me."

Riku, Sora and Roxas glanced at each with a WTF look and watched the scene play out before them.

"And now I get to kill you. I've been waiting years for this moment where you died at my hands," the whiter haired teen growled at the vampire underneath. "I've been training myself so I can kill you this time without hesitation."

Xemnas' eyebrows forward and he gritted his teeth, raising his hand and pressing it against his 'son's' chest. "I did not come this far to be killed by you!" He summoned his blade back to his hands and shoved it through the boy's chest, pushing the boy off of him.

The teen cried out in pain and drew out his wings to cover himself from another blow. The boy flapped his wings and let a gust of air push the man back, grabbing his sword and rushing towards his father once again.

Riku felt another presence and looked over his shoulder to see Seifer running towards them, panting harshly when he reached them. Sora gave a sympathy look to his friend as Roxas watched the fight, enthralled by it.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asks the panting blond.

"Reu said he had a bad feeling and came straight over here when he felt someone that he knew was over here," the tall blond explained between pants. His eyes widening as he saw the two fighting figures. "Why is he fighting Xemnas and why does he have wings?"

"I don't know who the guy is but he surly saved our butts," Roxas piped in, not taking his eyes from the scene. "How do you know him?"

"I met him yesterday on my way back home. I was going to take him out on a date tonight, but he suddenly left, saying he needed to help somebody," Seifer panted. "Never knew he was vampire."

"Look out!" Someone yelled when the boy, Reu, suddenly flew right into them, hitting into Seifer and making them both fall to the ground. Seifer checked the boy to see Reu was unconscious.

The blond growled and charged after the man, fists raised. "You bastard!" Xemnas smirked, tensing as if he was waiting for the right moment to strike.

It happened so fast that he didn't even know what was happening. At first Seifer had been running after him; now, the blond was just standing there shocked when Sephiroth suddenly appeared, holding him back. And that was the last thing Xemnas saw before it totally went black, never to see the light of day again.

Sora's mouth was wide open as he watched the man's head fall off the lifeless corpse and onto the ground, his father standing behind him all mangled and distraught. Leon lowered his blade and let it fade back into his mind, disappearing in a flash.

"That was awesome!" Roxas exclaimed with a frightening smile, as if he had just watched an awesome action movie, his body trembling in excitement. Axel just rolled his eyes and stood next to his lover.

"Well all that happened so fast," Riku stated bluntly. "And I'm guessing the rest of the organization is dead?"

"Yes," Sephiroth confirmed. "I must thank Marluxia for warning us before we reached the shack. Where is he anyway?"

"I'm right here," came a disgruntled voice next to the bushes and out came Marluxia, looking like most of his nine lives were taken out of him. "And no need to thank me."

The silver haired vampire nodded and turned towards the house, saying something about checking up on Aerith. Riku followed, his hand covering Sora's, pulling the brunette with him. Roxas and Axel were already gone, along with Leon and Cloud. Marluxia went into the house to speak to Aerith about having a blood IV.

Seifer, on the other hand, was picking up Reu and fly him to his house.

* * *

Reu groaned and opened his eyes to see a worried Seifer looking down onto him. The white haired vampire yawned and smiled up at his new found love. The blond smiled back, petting the 'coon's hair.

"Is he dead?" Reu asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Leon killed him," Seifer said, sitting next to his lover. The 'coon nodded, not asking who this Leon was, just happy that the man he called his father was dead. "Why did you want to kill Xemnas so badly, not really caring who killed him?"

"He was my father," Reu stated bluntly. "He killed my mother and all my siblings except for me. He wanted me to… to train myself out of hatred so I could become stronger to his liking and then have me join the organization. I didn't want that and after I told him that, we had been at each other's throats for years."

"That why you came here?"

"One of them. I also heard that the child of light was here and that…"

"And that?"

"…And that you were here also," Reu whispered that last part, blushing. Seifer gave him an odd look and his eyes demanded an answer. "All those years ago, I heard a lot of things about you and I wanted to meet you. And we did."

"We did?"

"Yes. I went under the name of Hijimi and went out to meet you. We," the 'coon suddenly blushed and looked sheepishly at the bed covering. "We had sex on our first meeting. I planned to go see you again, but you had already left. And I never saw you again after that."

A small blush specked the blond's face at the memory, smirking. "I remember now. Well since you are now my boyfriend, I say we do that again as a little reunion of our past."

Reu smirked back and nodded, being pulled into lip crushing kiss. Their mouths connected with the other as tongues played with each other. They pulled at each other's clothes, gasping as bear skin brushed against bear skin.

All night, all you could hear were moans and yells as Seifer thrusted into the white haired teen. The sound of skin slapping against skin bounced off the walls as Reu grabbed the headboard above his head, legs pulled up and spread far apart. The blond held the 'coon's legs apart, thrusting in wildly.

The moans and the gasps turned Seifer on and made him come a few thrusts after Reu did, the clenching muscles around him driving him insane. It didn't matter if they had only met twice; they knew they belonged to each other.

Just like Riku and Sora knew that they belonged with each other. And Seifer knew that also, but he was grateful for the new love of his life. He had fallen in love with this vampire when he first laid eyes on him.

Just like Riku had fallen in love with Sora.

Fin~

* * *

It's over! Now I can start on my new story! Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting, but I got board with it and experimented with it. I'm not doing that again. Hope for a lot of reviews. Ideas are welcomed!


End file.
